Le Gouffre
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Il se devait de le détester, même un peu, car ce gamin Russe bizarre, fraîchement transféré, n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'être meilleur que lui en ce qui concernait l'astronomie. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le mec était de la team DC.
1. Prologue

Résumé : « Il se devait de le détester, même un peu, car ce gamin Russe bizarre, fraîchement transféré, n'avait en _aucun cas_ le droit d'être meilleur que lui en ce qui concernait l'astronomie. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le mec était de la team DC. » UA librement inspiré de XxFuyukaina-BakaxX.

NdP : **L'Univers Alternatif provient de XxFuyukaina-BakaxX.**

Attention : Ivan connaît un TSPT dans cette fanfiction, mais n'étant pas une professionnelle, si vous remarquez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Mention de viol, de suicide surtout dans le prologue.

Le Gouffre

Prologue

« 3e suite pour orchestre de Bach »

Pétrifié. Son corps ne répondait plus au flux abondant de ses pensées, flux abondant du sang qui coulait devant lui. Il n'osait même plus trembler et il voyait ce sang, en-dessous de la peau blanche de Yekaterina, Katyusha, le sang de leur famille. Il le reconnaissait. Il le voyait dans sa tête, le bruit qu'il faisait, un écho distant, un murmure blessant qui le conduisait à la folie. Beaucoup trop de sang.

Et si ses yeux se détachaient du spectacle, s'il s'aventurait à regarder le visage du tortionnaire, qui osait rendre si laide la peau de Katyusha, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arriverait. Peut-être qu'il croiserait ce regard, et peut-être que ce serait alors son tour.

Il retenait son souffle pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, retenait sa petite sœur contre lui pour qu'elle n'assiste pas au funeste spectacle – et que son innocence soit préservée, que ses sens soient sauvés. Qu'elle n'ait pas à supporter les cris déchirants de Katyusha.

Une erreur d'attention et son corps entier trembla. Il laissa un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge, et seulement alors il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Père se retourna vers lui.

Ivan voulait l'appeler, pleurer contre son épaule et qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas pour de vrai, ce qu'il voyait, qu'il le berce comme le faisait leur mère, qu'il leur dise qu'il les aime et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Qu'il leur dise qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais à leur faire du mal, comme il promettait à chaque fois.

Ses yeux suppliaient à Père que ce ne soit que ça, et il reçut une bouteille fracassée contre sa tête. Elle se brisa, et il saignait. Il cria et pleura encore plus. Il pensa alors qu'il avait aggravé la situation, et que son Père était encore plus fâché. Il porta une de ses mains à son front. Il avait juste hoqueté une fois, bien trop fort. Il murmura une litanie d'excuses, mêlées à des faibles « s'il te plaît, ne fait plus de mal à grande sœur », un espoir vain face à ce Père qui n'allait de toute façon jamais plus les étreindre. À la place, il resta muet et poussa violemment Katyusha, cette grande sœur si belle et si innocente que les anges tomberaient du ciel pour sécher ses larmes et panser ses blessures.

Aucun ange ne tomba ce jour-là, si ce n'est Yekaterina elle-même.

Les boutons de son chemisier sautèrent, ses seins pendirent. Elle criait horriblement, et plus les coups s'accumulaient, plus sa voix tombait dans le néant, s'étouffant. Père parla, et Ivan remarqua qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre, dans la pièce, à pleurer. Père lança autre chose – n'importe quoi, pour qu'Ivan et sa petite sœur partent.

Mais il resta immobile, terreur le dévorant, son cœur lui commandant de faire quelque chose afin de retarder tout _ça._ Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il discerna dans le regard de Katyusha qui appelait à l'aide, que cela n'était pas bien, pire que tout. C'était _mal_. Sa main sanglante, sa petite sœur blottie contre lui pour se protéger et son bras qui tentait lui aussi de la garder de cet effroyable acte. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce qui était sur le point d'arriver le tétanisait.

Pas même ses yeux ne purent se fermer. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Ce soir-là, Ivan et Yekaterina Braginski se firent violer par leur père.

x

Natalia savait que c'était de sa faute. Le cauchemar avait commencé après ses sept ans, mais elle savait que le problème datait de bien plus longtemps. C'était sa naissance qui n'avait causé que le chaos.

Maintenant, sa famille – du moins ce qu'il en restait – perdait la vie peu à peu.

Le visage poupin de Katyusha, sa grande sœur, était sombre et fatigué. Son sourire était craquelé, ses lèvres gercées saignaient souvent. Elle pleurait plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait être chagrinée, ce qui était beaucoup trop. Elle n'avait que quinze ans.

Son grand frère, lui, était aussi couvert de bleus, son nez semblait cassé très souvent. S'il n'avait plus la force que Katyusha tentait de garder pour apporter du bonheur, il faisait son possible pour protéger avec toute la sincérité de son amour ses deux sœurs. Ivan n'avait que onze ans.

Mais à quel âge avons-nous vraiment le droit d'être aussi malheureux que ne l'étaient ces enfants ?

Natalia n'était qu'une petite fille de neuf ans et n'avait jamais appris à être dans un foyer respectable depuis sa naissance, qui tua sa mère, elle n'avait pu être éduquée que par un Père plus instable que présent. Yekaterina avait eu six ans et Ivan deux à ce moment. Pendant des années alors, ils furent pris en charge par un Père qui essayait de garder la tête haute. Mais le temps passait, et à travers chacun d'eux, spécialement Katyusha, le visage de celle que Père avait aimé se dessinait de plus en plus. Les Braginski savaient qu'un moindre geste pouvait rapidement les faire choir, que le déséquilibre n'avait aucun mal à les atteindre – c'était un terrain glissant, plus propice que n'importe qui, ce qui avait rendu la vie de leur Père compliquée déjà avant leur naissance. Ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre leur mère.

La tristesse ne loupa donc pas sa cible. Une mère morte, trois enfants battus et un Père alcoolique, qui voyait le visage de sa chère et tendre perdue à travers ce qu'elle lui avait légué. En deux ans, tout le décor cartonné qu'ils avaient tenté de faire tenir debout malgré les tempêtes avait brutalement été massacré. Père avait commencé à boire, et ne tenait plus debout.

Ce soir-là, il été rentré particulièrement saoul. Sur ses petites jambes, Natalia qui allait de moins en moins à l'école s'était précipitée dans sa chambre, et c'est Ivan qui avait fait face à leur Père. Le reste ne fût que violence, et bientôt ils furent conviés de force dans la cuisine.

La situation devenait de moins en moins supportable, tout glissait rapidement. Quelle chance avaient-ils, tous, après tout ? Dans ce pays, dans ce village, dans l'hostilité de leurs vies, dans la maison où le fantôme d'une douce mère vivait et les hantait.

Katyusha ne pouvait que promettre que tout s'arrangerait, mais après ce soir-là, elle ne dit plus rien. Elle pleura. Et les trois enfants n'avaient plus qu'eux sur qui compter.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, en tentant d'éviter de croiser leur Père, ils étaient sortis. Le temps était doux. Ils allaient rentrer quand Natalia tira sur la manche du manteau bleu marine de son frère, pour attirer son attention. Ivan s'accroupit pour l'écouter, grimaçant en sentant les blessures de quelques jours plus tôt lui rappeler leur existence. Elle se pencha près de son oreille et chuchota : « Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. »

Une vague de tristesse voila le regard d'Ivan en entendant les mots de sa petite sœur, et il l'a pris dans une étreinte se voulant rassurante.

« On va s'en sortir, » il murmura contre sa petite sœur. Il ferma fort ses yeux alors que son esprit recréait les images de tout ce mal que Père avait fait quelques jours seulement auparavant. Il avait voulu protéger Katyusha, en restant présent. Il serra les dents, pressa légèrement Natalia contre lui et la relâcha. Il essaya de ne pas trembler – il devait ne pas y penser.

Inquiète, sa grande sœur avait posé une main sur son épaule dans une question muette. Ses yeux brillants menaçaient de laisser couler des larmes une nouvelle fois. Ivan lui sourit, embarrassé, et secoua ses mains devant lui en signe de « Tout va bien, Yekaterina. » Elle lui rendit son sourire, la détresse tâchant toujours son visage et ses joues rosies.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, Yekaterina. Natalia a raison. »

Ils ne purent rien faire, le destin décida de faire les choses à leur place. Ce qui fût cruel – ces enfants damnés.

Ivan fût éprit d'une nausée en rentrant dans leur maison creuse. Yekaterina avait glapit de terreur et sauté sur sa petite sœur pour lui cacher les yeux de sa main.

Il tanguait. La corde grinçait, le bois du plafond fit tomber de la poussière. Un papier à terre, plié comme s'il sortait de son enveloppe. Le frère et la sœur n'avaient encore rien vu de tout ça, ni le cachet des autorités sur la lettre. Non. Katyusha resta là à chercher de l'air, son autre main devant sa bouche, les larmes lacérant ses joues. Bientôt elle emmena Natalia à l'extérieur de la pièce, et Ivan put entendre les questions de sa petite sœur et les vomissements de Yekaterina.

Mais lui restait debout, le souffle coupé et les épaules crispées. Son regard était fixé sur la peau bleue du cou de Père. Sa nuque était entourée d'une corde qui l'enserrait bien trop. Le cou. Si fin. La peau. Si bleue. Le verre partout, craquant sous ses pieds, la salle si sombre, toute sa vie si sombre, le gouffre qu'il sentait sous ses pieds, qui commençait à se creuser – il perdait l'équilibre mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Et ce visage inconnu, qui pendait comme si la tête allait tomber par terre. Mais Ivan ne pouvait pas bouger.

Devant lui, Père s'était donné la mort.

 _Père les avait abandonnés._

x

La plupart des gens auraient renoncé à l'idée de sauver Ivan Braginski. Le sauver de quoi ? De beaucoup trop de choses, justement.

Il aurait fallu le sauver de son passé, principalement : mais chaque Homme a besoin d'être sauvé, non ? De leur passé, principalement...

De leurs démons. Ivan pouvait les voir et les entendre, son sommeil tourmenté. Ivan voyait des choses que personne ne voyait, par moments, pouvait entendre des choses étranges lorsqu'il était seul.

Il aurait fallu le sauver de sa solitude, face au monde. De la perte de ses parents de son statut d'orphelin Russe, de ses troubles maladifs. Il aurait fallu le laisser grandir, bien plus, avant qu'il ne voie sa mère mourir. Qu'il vive autre part, à un autre moment.

Mais il n'en savait rien.

Il était effrayé. Par des choses ou par des gens dont il _savait_ pourtant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal. Tellement effrayé, tellement ignorant du mal qui l'habitait, qu'il en usait comme barrière contre les autres. Son système d'auto-défense s'était alors enclenché. Il savait qu'il pouvait facilement inspirer de la crainte aux autres, et le faisait parfois juste pour s'amuser.

Après tout, il lui suffisait d'être intelligent, et sa famille serait sauvée.

Un chemin tortueux, des maux que personne ne voulait entendre, mort sur l'âme, meurtre sur la conscience, l'existence de toute cette souffrance.

C'est à cause de ces tourments qu'à la place d'Alfred Kirkland, n'importe qui aurait abandonné l'idée de traverser ce gouffre si dangereux, de tenter de hisser Ivan sur ses deux pieds. Personne ne l'aurait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe. Mais n'importe qui n'était pas à sa place, et Alfred sauverait Ivan peu importe ce qui lui en coûterait…

 _Le plus important n'est pas ce que tu es, mais ce que tu as choisi d'être._

* * *

NdP : Quelques petites précisions sur la fanfiction ; La plupart des couples sont composés des versions féminines des personnages (Feliciano Vargas devient Felicia Vargas, Francis Bonnefoy devient Marianne Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt devient Julchen Beilschmidt) pour faire des couples hétérosexuels. Donc si certains n'aiment pas l'idée alors... et bien excusez-moi ! Ainsi j'ai écrit cette fanfiction.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Important !** : J'ai modifié le prologue. Si vous n'avez pas envie de le relire, le principal changement vient du fait qu'au lieu d'être schizophrène, Ivan est proie à un trouble de stress post-traumatique.

NdP : Ah, enfin ce premier chapitre ! Comme le prologue, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais on fait avec ! Et wow, 6000 mots au compteur… C'est un gros condensé d'au moins dix chapitres de la fanfiction originale oo'

D'ailleurs, j'avais premièrement l'intention de faire un chapitre par semaine, mais l'hôpital m'en a empêché. J'essaierai de tenir un rythme de un chapitre par mois minimum, même si j'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir…

Précisions : Elizabetha Herdevary est Hongrie, Julchen Beilschmitt, Prusse. Ned et Bella Mogens sont Pays-Bas et Belgique. Ce ne sont pas les noms que je préfère leur donner, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple de les repérer visuellement avec des noms qui ressemblent à ceux de leurs pays ( Ned → Néerlandais, j'allais pas l'appeler Hollande, vous aurez compris pourquoi )

Traduction : _cyka_ veut dire « salope »

* * *

.

I

.

Alfred s'avança résolument, souffla un grand coup, Matthew toujours au bout de sa main. Il regarda derrière lui encore une dernière fois, et vit le sourire rassurant de sa mère. Il reprit courage. Il opina de la tête vaillamment. Matthew serra son ours polaire en peluche contre lui, lâcha la main de son frère et lui adressa un regard peu assuré en entrant dans la cour.

Les deux enfants commençaient leur troisième année de primaire, dans la troisième école différente. S'ils avaient pris l'habitude de changer d'école, c'était déjà à cause des moqueries dont Matthew avait été victime maintes fois ; il était petit et ramenait encore un doudou à l'école, ne parlait que très peu et se cachait derrière son frère.

Son frère qui, malgré tout, n'avait pas plus de hauteur que lui et qui surpassait rarement les autres enfants.

Ça avait ensuite été pour des raisons qu'à leur âge, on leur avait conseillé d'ignorer encore. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait pas que les moqueries de Matthew derrière leurs transitions fréquentes, car leur mère avait toujours eu l'air triste et que leur père avait toujours eu l'air fâché. Ils savaient aussi qu'il ne fallait en parler sous aucun prétexte, et, trop effrayés de faire un faux pas, ils étaient restés en retrait, acceptant simplement leur vie de nomades.

Les murs de la cour de cette école primaire étaient recouverts de silhouettes diverses peintes, et les vitres affichaient des dessins d'enfant ainsi que d'autres fruits d'une activité plastique. L'air suspicieux, les jumeaux s'étaient avancés dans la cour lentement, comme s'ils avaient affaire à une forêt menaçante.

Leur père, le matin même, avait été bien trop inquiet à leur propos. Il leur avait imploré de ne pas se retrouver dans des situations compromettantes et les avait bien trop dorloté pour ce qu'il en était. Mais c'était compréhensible. Matthew avait été anxieux à l'idée d'intégrer une autre école, et Alfred attendait avec défi de se battre contre quiconque viendrait gêner son frère – mais au fond, il était tout autant sous pression.

Leur mère n'avait pu quitter du regard ses deux enfants qu'après quelques stressantes minutes ; et aussitôt qu'elle eut tourné le dos, les jumeaux comprirent qu'ils avaient eu raison de s'inquiéter.

Après avoir atteint le milieu de la cour, Matthew se fit brutalement renverser par un autre enfant.

L'horreur se lut sur le visage des deux frères. La crainte que le manège ne recommence indéfiniment les prit au ventre.

\- Mattie ! cria son frère en se précipitant vers lui. Ça va, Mattie ?

En voyant les mains meurtries de son jumeau et des larmes pointant à ses yeux, Alfred n'attendit pas la réponse avant de chercher du regard l'horrible personnage qui avait fait ça à son frère. Il était prêt à réagir au quart de tour et recommencer à se bagarrer comme dans l'école précédente, mais tomba nez-à-nez avec un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges... Le blond miel frissonna. Ce démon faisait peur.

\- Je suis désolé ! le démon cria, et Alfred réalisa enfin grâce aux traits fins et à la voix qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une fille.

Un autre garçon (ou était-ce une fille ?) avec un pansement sur la joue, jumelant son amie de la sorte, se tenait à côté, curieux. La fille blanche aux yeux rouges se pencha vers Matthew alors qu'Alfred se tenait devant lui dans une position de protection, prêt à combattre pour sa sécurité. Mais au lieu de crier d'arrêter aux autres enfants, il les regarda sans comprendre.

\- Hey, ça va ? la blanche s'agenouilla proche du blond à terre.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. Matthew examina alors son ours sale avec inquiétude.

\- T'as encore un doudou, toi aussi ?! la blanche aux yeux rouges sembla émerveillée. Moi j'ai un poussin, il s'appelle Yülbird ! Ça s'écrit J, U, L, et 'bird' comme l'oiseau ! Et le tien ?

\- Uh...

\- Au fait ! Mon nom c'est Yü-Essenn ! Ça s'écrit J, U, L, C, H, E, N, c'est allemand ! Mais on me surnomme Julia, elle gloussa. Et toi ? T'as l'air gentil et un peu bête !

Julia ignora les sifflements menaçants d'Alfred quant à l'insulte. Son frère lui fit signe que tout allait bien avant de répondre :

\- M-Matthew.

\- Et elle, à côté, c'est Lizzie ! On jouait ensemble et il manque toujours quelqu'un. Tu veux venir ?

Matthew serra sa peluche contre lui et rougit. Il hocha la tête doucement.

\- On va aux toilettes pour te nettoyer d'abord.

Et le groupe quitta Alfred, avec un regard de son jumeau pour lui. Alfred ne mesurait pas encore la quantité des choses qu'il avait perdues à cet instant précis.

Depuis ce jour, deux choses ont changé pour Alfred : sa perception du genre identitaire, et la solidarité qui le liait avec son frère. Par la suite, il s'était beaucoup battu avec Julia, pour savoir qui avait le droit d'être avec Matthew ; _et comme il avait été seul_ , à ruminer sur pourquoi cette fille s'amusait à voler le bonheur des autres…

C'est son frère et son attention qui lui apprit qui elle était.

Julchen était une fille albinos – et non un démon – qui avait la constitution fragile mais qui n'en tenait pas rigueur. Elle préférait les jours pluvieux, car elle n'avait pas à s'habiller chaudement et mettre une casquette pour éviter l'insolation immédiate. Elle avait appris à connaître son dessert préféré grâce à Matthew qui, plus tard, deviendra son meilleur ami. La jeune fille passait le plus clair de son temps à imaginer des machines et des armes pour se battre contre sa rivale et aussi amie la plus proche, Elizabetha – alias Lizzie. Elle aimait traîner chez Matthew pour manger des pancakes en compagnie d'Elizabetha, lorsqu'elle ne se prenait pas dans une énième bagarre contre Alfred.

Elizabetha, elle, considérait Julchen et Matthew comme ses meilleurs amis. Arrivés au collège, le trio devint un groupe, et rapidement s'ajoutèrent à la liste Ned Mogens et sa sœur Bella.

Matthew aimait être avec son frère et appréciait ses amis. Lorsqu'il n'avait encore que Julia et Elizabetha, il se glissait avec Alfred dans le même lit – car Alfred disait toujours avoir fait des cauchemars dans lesquels son frère disparaissait. C'était à moitié vrai.

Mais en grandissant, Alfred se contentait de moins en moins du soutien nocturne que son frère lui procurait. Il en arrivait à parler avec sa mère ou son père le soir, de peur que pour de bon, Matthew ne disparaisse.

Sa mère réussissait à chaque fois à le consoler un peu plus et le rassurer. Elle lui chantait des berceuses, était plus souriante. Reprenait des couleurs tout comme son père. Leur famille se remettait sur pieds. Leur foyer sentait bon. Même si Alfred se sentait un peu plus seul.

x

Kiku Wang et Heracles Karpusi étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'Alfred les rejoint avec son propre plateau. Ils discutaient calmement, sûrement en train de réviser leurs cours de philosophie (ou pire, c'est-à-dire _faire_ de la philosophie à laquelle Alfred ne comprenait honnêtement rien). Le blond comprit rapidement que les deux adolescents débattaient finalement sur n'importe quel sujet qu'ils avaient trouvé le temps de dénicher lorsqu'ils se retournèrent avec un même regard déterminé, prêts à demander qui des deux avait raison sur leur objet psychanalyste-Freudien-je-ne-sais-quoi. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant dans leur élan en voyant l'air passablement énervé sur le visage de leur ami.

\- Qui a-t-il, Alfred ? l'asiatique demanda.

\- Un nouveau. En cours de physique.

\- Cela ne devrait-il pas être réjouissant, au contraire ?

\- Ce petit con s'amuse à me prouver A + B qu'il connaît plus de choses que moi, et même si j'ai essayé de défaire ses arguments, je me rends compte maintenant qu'il avait raison et que j'avais _tort_ , grogna-t-il en posant avec force son téléphone sur la table, où des sites internet prouvaient sa faiblesse d'esprit.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, étonnés. Heracles prit la parole, la voix basse :

\- Et quelle est sa sombre identité ?

\- Ivan Braginski. 'Vient tout droit de Russie, ce sale commie.

Kiku eu l'air de se prendre un coup et plissa les yeux de douleur en soufflant « ouch » à l'entente du surnom.

\- À ce point, il dit alors.

Alfred grommela avant de commencer à manger. Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement, et la voix d'Heracles s'éleva de-nouveau.

\- À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- À un sale commie.

Le brun se tourna vers Kiku pour demander à voix basse :

\- À quoi ressemble un sale commie ?

\- Je crois que c'est rouge avec une faucille et un marteau jaune…

\- Une sorte de pokémon ?

Le japonais acquiesça, et Alfred souffla d'exaspération.

\- Il est grand, fout la trouille, a un énorme manteau bleu marine et une écharpe blanche rosée, un nez à la Cyrano, les cheveux blond platine, bref un sale, détestable _commie_.

\- Remarquable. Tu sais si vous avez d'autres cours communs ?

\- Non, et je tiens pas vraiment à savoir si on en a, Alfred grogna en regardant avec désespoir son assiette d'épinards.

Ses deux amis eurent alors un mouvement de recul en voyant qu'aujourd'hui, Alfred avait pris des épinards. Aux yeux d'Heracles et de Kiku, il devait vraiment être d'une humeur massacrante pour faire un choix si fortuit. Ils eurent la bonne idée d'arrêter de parler de ce nouvel arrivant au moment où ils comprirent que le sujet pesait assez lourd sur leur ami blond pour qu'il ne prenne _des épinards_ sans même ajouter de la viande au menu.

Le problème avec Alfred, ces derniers temps, était qu'il était impossible de lui parler de n'importe quoi. Ses parents étaient de plus en plus déçus des notes qu'il ramenait chez lui en dehors de ce qui concernait la physique, son petit frère le délaissait – du moins était-ce le sentiment qu'il éprouvait – au profit de sa côte de popularité qui croissait de jour en jour. Alfred s'enfermait dans des jeux vidéo et de l'astronomie, essayant de noyer son complexe d'infériorité face à son _petit_ (certes de seulement quelques heures) frère. Il connaissait par cœur les constellations et leur apparition durant les saisons de l'année, avait appris les caractéristiques de chaque planète, et on aurait pu percevoir à travers ces gestes une profonde solitude.

Heracles et Kiku s'inquiétaient de ne plus pouvoir pallier à ce problème. De plus en plus, la joie d'Alfred s'effritait comme si le monde des adultes le cognait et qu'il ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver à quoi s'accrocher, consolait son petit frère lorsque celui-ci connaissait des drames, ne disait plus rien à sa mère, évitait son père. C'est à cet âge-là qu'il comprit que la vie n'était pas comme dans les films, et cela faisait comme des coups de couteau dans le dos, au niveau de l'estomac. Alfred avait peur de se rendre compte de ce que ça ferait de ne plus avoir à ses côtés sa famille.

Kiku savait que ce problème était de longue date. Alors quelque part, que quelqu'un le distraie au sujet de l'espace était positif, si on omettait le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une personne essayant de le rabaisser dans son savoir…

Heracles haussa les sourcils, soucieux, vers son ami asiatique. Ce dernier secoua lentement la tête à la question muette ; « Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire ? ». Le brun eut l'air d'hésiter un moment et se leva, se dirigea vers la cafétéria et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une part de gâteau au chocolat. Il la présenta à son ami blond sans un mot. Alfred releva la tête et lui sourit fébrilement.

\- Merci les gars.

Les deux sourirent doucement, et la conversation repartit sur League of Legends.

Alfred avait connu pour la première fois Kiku au courant d'une année de collège. Il avait ramené une vieille console et les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés à se combattre pour savoir qui atteindrait le meilleur score au Tetris. À cette époque, le blond avait gagné et depuis ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour des duels, sympathisant au fil du temps malgré le calme de l'asiatique. Alfred avait appris que son ami était concerné par la culture à laquelle il appartenait, et ils se découvrirent l'un et l'autre à travers leurs passions communes.

Heracles avait débarqué quelques années plus tard, au courant de leur première année de lycée. Il était avant tout la connaissance de Kiku, mais avait inévitablement fini par se lier d'amitié à Alfred, puisque dans tous les cas, les trois adolescents partageaient la même ambition suivant le très célèbre schéma : « Nourrir les chats d'abord, jouer à des jeux, se reposer, et seulement après, commencer à travailler. » Ce qui les avait menés jusque-là toujours à cette même conséquence : s'écrouler sous une quantité astronomique de travail dans les matières qu'ils privilégiaient le moins. Enfin ; du moins était-ce le cas pour Heracles. Car pour ce qui était d'Alfred, il n'avait jamais la fantaisie de toucher à ses devoirs. Et pour ce qui était de Kiku…

Il passait pour un intelligent garçon calme et ordonné, mais Alfred et Heracles le connaissaient mieux que ça.

Kiku habitait avec sa très nombreuse famille chinoise à côté du lieu de travail de son père et de sa mère, un restaurant qu'ils tenaient avec le reste de la famille. Yao et Lucy Lin Wang avaient fui la Chine et s'étaient installés dans le quartier chinois de New York.

Pendant longtemps, un petit appartement logeait dix personnes. Avant que le grand frère de Kiku, Tai, et sa grande sœur, Mei, ne commencent à travailler, les cinq frères et sœurs vivaient dans deux chambres ; et à présent que les deux adultes de la fratrie vivaient à l'étage au-dessus avec leurs deux oncles et leur grand-père paternel, Kiku avait réussi à se procurer une chambre personnelle.

Et cette chambre – comme il l'utilisait attentivement ! Parfaitement arrangée afin que tous ses posters et effets personnels se fassent valoir et soient soigneusement, logiquement gardés sur ses étagères ou contre ses murs. Son petit frère de quatorze ans, Im Yong, arrivait souvent pour jouer à un jeu avec lui, regarder des animés ou des dramas que leur petite sœur aussi appréciait. Ainsi vivaient-ils tous proches les uns des autres.

Kiku savait faire la différence entre rester chez soi et sortir publiquement, que son enthousiasme soit en jeu ou pas. Son image ne pouvait pas fléchir – elle l'avait déjà beaucoup trop été lorsqu'il avait eu l'audace de laisser Alfred et Heracles découvrir sa double identité.

Le premier à avoir été mis au courant fût Alfred. Ce dernier avait fait un détour dans son restaurant, fulminant contre son père qui lui avait reproché injustement (à son goût) d'épuiser trop rapidement leurs vivres, ainsi que d'être trop flemmard. Suite à ça, sa mère, pourtant douce et gentille, avait affirmé les dires de son père en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il prenait du poids. Ainsi, Alfred avait, avec beaucoup de maturité, fugué chez Kiku, qui n'avait pas osé le renvoyer chez lui. Leur après-midi se résuma à un Américain blond s'émerveillant sur littéralement tout (même les tatamis au sol) et jouant à des jeux vidéo en mangeant des chips aux crevettes.

Suite à cet événement, Alfred passa beaucoup de temps en compagnie de son meilleur ami, rancunier envers sa propre famille, dont – il avait le sentiment – l'acceptait moins que la famille de Kiku.

Et honnêtement, cela lui suffisait déjà bien assez de savoir qu'il n'y avait que la famille chinoise qui faisait mine d'apprécier sa présence, si en plus un terrifiant mec se faisait transférer dans son école et lui cherchait des faiblesses là où il n'était pas sensé en avoir…

\- Sérieux ça me fout la gerbe ce genre de personnes.

Heracles et Kiku, qui avaient commencé à faire l'apologie d'un personnage, se retournèrent vers Alfred pour la troisième fois. Ils eurent un petit temps d'adaptation aux propos de leur ami (Heracles pendant un moment fût presque vexé qu'un de ses champions préférés se fasse si bassement insulter) avant que Kiku ne prenne la parole à son tour.

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te prendre ainsi la tête, Alfred. Il n'en vaut certainement pas la peine.

\- …et puis, dans le pire des cas…Tu peux essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente…

\- Heracles a raison. Et ne fais pas cette grimace, on essaie simplement de t'aider, on ne te trahit pas !

\- Y'a pas moyen. Vous comprendrez lorsque vous le verrez…

\- S'il s'agit de l'espèce de rugbyman qui vient d'entrer, alors non, je comprends toujours pas, fit remarquer Heracles.

Alfred se retourna, les yeux comme des soucoupes, vers son tout récent rival.

\- …est-ce que cela veut dire qu'en plus de ça on va devoir le supporter à la cafétéria..?

\- Manifestement, observa Kiku.

\- Je reste sur mes positions, il n'a pas l'air si dangereux.

Le blond se retourna vers les deux bruns et fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait stupide d'être blessé du parti que ses amis prenaient. Et lui qui pensait qu'ils étaient là pour le soutenir… Pourquoi devaient-ils ne jamais savoir de quel côté ils étaient ?

\- Vous essayez de m'enfoncer ou de dédramatiser ?

\- T'enfoncer, répondit Heracles.

\- Dédramatiser, suivit son autre ami.

\- Heracles je te déteste.

\- Cette question était évidente, je pensais que tu saurais que j'ironisais…

\- Tu ironises ? Depuis quand ?

Kiku eu un air paniqué à l'entente de cette question.

\- …Car c'est un procédé de rhétorique utilisé depuis le…

\- On sait, 'cles, on sait ! l'asiatique le coupa dans son élan, et soupira de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie des premières heures de l'après-midi sonna.

Au contraire, Alfred s'affola lorsqu'à mi-chemin de sa première heure d'algèbre, il eut le vague souvenir d'une flopée d'exercices auxquels il aurait dû répondre et qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de faire la veille.

A son grand dan, la journée n'avait certainement pas fini de se moquer de lui et de ses heures de procrastination intensives, résultantes à son goût, des erreurs qu'il avait commises depuis la matinée.

Et alors qu'il pensait que le massacre trouverait une fin au bout de la première heure de l'après-midi, premièrement il arriva en retard après s'être fait sermonné par son professeur d'algèbre, mais découvrit avec horreur que toutes les places étaient occupées mis à part celles du premier rang. Il ne pourrait donc pas passer l'heure à se reposer tranquillement ou dessiner dans ses cours comme il avait initialement prévu. Et pour rajouter un peu de piquant à la situation, le destin décida que le premier rang ne serait occupé que par le « sale- _ruskie_ -trop-louche », qui arborait un de ses sourires inquiétants. Son expression d'horreur se mua en colère, alors qu'il procédait à l'information ; il partageait plus d'une classe avec Ivan Braginski.

Il posa avec rage son sac sur la table à l'autre bout de la rangée, défiant toujours du regard le Russe, qui fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

Ce que ne remarqua pas Alfred, cependant, fût que le cours n'avait pas continué après son arrivée. Le professeur s'éclaircit alors la voix pour faire passer ses intentions. Aucun effet sur le nouveau venu.

\- Monsieur Kirkland, clarifia-t-il finalement.

Ce dernier se retourna finalement, ignorant la cause du ton si menaçant, prêt à dire qu'il écoutait et que rien n'était de sa faute.

\- Je suppose que vous avez de quoi justifier votre retard à l'horaire de ce cours ? le professeur sourit de la même façon qu'Ivan, mais Alfred eu la lucidité de comprendre que ce rictus menaçant n'avait rien de naturel.

\- Euh… Je reviens, excusez-moi.

Le petit rire moqueur provenant de sa gauche ne lui échappa pas, et il lança un regard noir au blond platine alors qu'il se levait. Le professeur présenta l'encadrement de la porte, amusé.

\- Faites-donc, je ne vous retiens pas. Au futur, faites attention à l'heure. Et « réveil qui n'a pas sonné » n'est pas une excuse valable pour les cours de quinze heures !

On entendit le blond grommeler dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il revint, presque vingt minutes après le début du cours, avec un pauvre billet justifiant qu'il avait eu affaire avec un précédent professeur, Alfred se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et sortit ses affaires d'Histoire des États-Unis.

Mais évidemment, il aurait été trop facile que ses tourments s'arrêtent en si bon chemin.

Car si le cours continuait, il n'était pour autant pas reposant, et le professeur s'acharna sur Alfred qui tentait tant bien que mal de dessiner quelque chose dans son cahier afin de calmer ses nerfs. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Alfred ne détenait jamais la réponse aux questions posées. Et car Braginski était manifestement venu sur Terre pour le faire chier, le Russe répondait à toutes les interrogations, avec son air de Mary Sue et son dos bien droit. Lorsque le professeur le félicitait, enfin, il avait l'audace de se tourner vers le blond miel et de hausser les épaules, une expression de fausse compassion scotchée au visage.

Si Alfred avait été capable d'éplucher ce même visage et de faire couler de l'acide dans les orbites de ses yeux, il aurait sûrement déjà commencé la procédure. Or, il en était incapable, et jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, il fulminait sur place.

Suite à ça, son professeur d'Histoire des États-Unis prit un malin plaisir à le garder après les cours, _n'attendant même pas qu'Ivan soit sorti_ pour le réprimander quant à son attitude et à ses notes décroissantes. Tout du long, son regard noir ne quitta pas le visage presque satisfait du _ruskie_.

Enfin, le moment où Alfred pu rejoindre la population extérieure se présenta, mais évidemment, comme chaque instant de sa journée, il aurait été trop facile que cette maigre victoire ne soit pas gâchée. Par un Russe.

\- Et… Pourquoi cette obstination pour moi ? le slave eut un sourire hautain.

 _Par hasard_ , les deux adolescents se retrouvaient en dehors de la salle de cours ensemble. Ivan semblait ne vouloir louper aucune chance de pouvoir emmerder l'Américain. Et avec sa fierté mal placée, Alfred ne s'autorisait pas le silence, surtout si cela voulait dire qu'il en finisse aux mains directement ; civilité, c'est ce qu'on lui répétait depuis le matin-même. A lui de prouver qu'il en était capable.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je pensais juste qu'il était vraiment idiot de ta part que tu passes ton temps à me regarder, non pas que cela ne me flatte pas, mais vu ton niveau en Histoire, c'est récolter ton ignorance.

Ne pas en finir aux mains. C'est ce qu'il s'était promis. Les sanctions qui en découleraient pourraient être terribles.

\- Je me demande simplement qu'est-ce qu'un _ruskie_ comme toi vient foutre aux U.S.

\- Maintenant que je te connais, je me pose la même question.

\- Si t'es là pour me faire chier, casses-toi tout de suite.

Il commençait à s'énerver. Avec l'espoir que la discussion se termine là.

\- J'essaie simplement de faire la conversation, mais au vu de tes compétences sous-développées, je devrais peut-être me résigner…

\- Ouais c'est ça, résigne-toi.

\- Ton imbécillité m'impressionne et m'amuse. Ce serait tragique de gâcher un tel spectacle.

Et cet insolent petit con souriait, en plus de ça. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà arrêté d'arborer ce rictus insupportable depuis qu'il le connaissait ? Ah, oui. Pour réfléchir à comment l'écraser en physiques. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment l'air sérieux, quoiqu'il fasse. Comme une sorte de gamin d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

\- Bon, écoute _ruskie…_

\- D'où te vient ce surnom affectif ?

\- …ce n'est _pas_ affectif…! Tu… Putain tu m'énerves, sérieux va te faire voir ! Si tu veux me prouver quelque chose, comme tu sembles si informé, c'est pas vers moi qu'il faut aller !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Haha, tu es vraiment divertissant.

\- Puis pourquoi tu gardes cet attirail ?! Mec on est pas encore en novembre et t'as déjà une _stupide_ écharpe, et je parie que tu gardes une gourde de vodka dans ta veste. Si t'as tant que ça le mal du pays, tu peux repartir de là d'où tu viens, tu ne manqueras à personne ! Espèce de _cinglé._

Un regard qui aurait fait trembler le plus courageux des Hommes incendia l'Américain, mais il ignora l'intention et continua sur sa lancée. Une aura menaçante commençait à entourer les deux adolescents, alors que les autres élèves s'écartaient subrepticement, craintifs du sort de l'inconscient blond.

\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu gardes toujours ton écharpe et ton manteau ? Tu vas pas fondre. Tu cacherais un truc ? Je veux dire, encore une fois, à part le fait que t'es en réalité un sale communiste de merde.

Il eut un léger frisson en sentant la main d'Ivan entourant son cou. O.K., il était peut-être allé un peu loin, se moquer aussi ouvertement de ses origines et des erreurs passées de son pays. Il pensa à la famille de Julia, et du moment où, dans son enfance, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui rappeler que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale était de _leur_ faute. Comme il regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait ça. Et maintenant il s'en voulait de-nouveau, et c'était de la faute de ce sale… _rat_ , qui avait sérieusement l'air d'être sur le point de le tuer. Toujours souriant cependant.

\- Est-ce que tous les Américains sont si cons ou alors c'est juste toi ? Je garde mon écharpe pour, il resserre sa poigne, Le genre de spécimens ahuris comme toi. C'est une honte que personne ne te remette à ta place.

Le blond miel haussa les épaules.

\- Pas étonnant que personne ne t'approche. À tous les niveaux, tu sembles puer.

Il comprit assez rapidement que si la main du Russe se resserrait plus que ça, il serait fini. Ce pourquoi il devrait arrêter maintenant de faire le malin. Mais il était hors de question, face à Ivan, d'avoir l'air effrayé. Ce serait se laisser démonter.

L'accent du slave était encore plus lourd et menaçant – il perdait patience.

\- Quel idiot garçon. Tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour quelqu'un de cette taille. On dirait un chien. Je me demande si tes parents n'ont pas payé les profs pour qu'ils ne t'évacuent pas… Remarque, vu ta culture si étroite je commence à m'interroger sur tes prédécesseurs. Ils doivent au moins être aussi abrutis pour engendrer un tel bâtard.

\- T'es tellement mort, sale _ruskie_.

Un sourire.

\- Essaies donc, _cyka_.

Le poing du bras droit d'Alfred se dirigea avec vitesse vers le visage du Russe, qui n'évita pas le coup. Il recula un peu et porta une main à son visage, le nez saignant et le regard fou vers l'Américain. Ce dernier souriait en massant sa main droite ; mais fût rapidement moins heureux lorsque le genou de son adversaire rencontra son estomac violemment. Il tituba en arrière, et ses cheveux furent agrippés avec vigueur par la poigne du slave, qui retourna le blond miel face au mur et frappa sa tête contre. Pendant plusieurs secondes, on n'entendit que le bruit du crâne contre la surface dure, et finalement les deux adolescents furent séparés ; Alfred s'écroula presque mais tenta de donner un autre coup au visage du Russe avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, perdant.

x

\- Il a insulté ma famille et m'a fait tomber dans les pommes. J'ai eu un traumatisme crânien !

\- Et vous, Braginski, qu'avez-vous à dire ?

\- Rien. Ce garçon est stupide et m'a cassé le nez.

\- Pauvre nez fragile.

\- Tu es celui qui s'est évanoui après trois pauvres coups contre un mur en carton.

\- Jeunes personnes, je vous en prie, intervint le proviseur. J'apprécierais vous poser une sanction. Ou, dans le cas échéant, vous virer définitivement.

Les deux adolescents restèrent muets.

\- Voilà qui est plus agréable à entendre. Il est évident que vous êtes expulsés pendant au moins une semaine de l'enceinte de cette école, suite à quoi je vous demanderai de ne plus commettre d'actes aussi irréfléchis. Cette attitude est hautement incorrecte. Maintenant excusez-vous l'un à l'autre comme des individus civilisés.

Alfred regarda du coin de l'œil Ivan, qui souriait toujours avec insolence. Il décida de faire de même. Le proviseur ne semblait de toute façon pas avoir la force de les regarder, et parlait tout en remplissant sa paperasse. Cette conversation avait eu lieu plusieurs fois précédemment, ce pourquoi le directeur avait l'air si désintéressé…

\- Désolé, sale _commie_.

\- Monsieur Kirkland, gronda le directeur.

\- Désolé, _cyka_.

Le proviseur soupira, agacé.

\- Sortez. Et que je ne vous revois pas avant la semaine prochaine. Il va sans dire que si vous veniez à recommencer, je ne vous admettrai plus dans ce lycée.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent et résistèrent à l'envie irrépressible de sauter au cou de l'autre.

x

\- Ah bah tiens, ça faisait longtemps, Matthew regarda la lettre encore fermée avec le cachet du lycée. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois ? il haussa la voix vers la chambre de son frère.

\- Rien ! une voix lui répondit, camouflée par la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oh attends, Matthew réalisa. C'est à propos du traumatisme crânien qu'Ivan t'as fait ?

Des grognements.

\- J'entends rien, Al.

\- Ramène-toi alors !

\- Peur de sortir ? le blond sourit en montant les escaliers, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son jumeau.

\- Il m'énerve. Du genre, je le déteste tellement que je ne serais satisfait que lorsqu'il se sera étouffé avec sa propre dentition. Ou pire.

\- Woah, même avec Julchen t'as jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux. Il est si exécrable que ça ?

\- Bien pire.

\- En espérant qu'aucune cousine éloignée ne finisse avec lui et que tu sois de-nouveau parenté avec tes « pires ennemis »…

Alfred grogna et Matthew ria doucement.

\- Comment tu vas faire avec papa ? le plus jeune demanda alors.

\- Justement, j'espère ne jamais lui dire.

\- Ça ne va pas arranger ton cas, tu le sais ?

Alfred s'enterra dans ses couvertures, son oreiller contre son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi comme ça si soudainement ? Toi aussi t'es là pour m'enfoncer ?

\- Je t'en prie, Al. J'ai jamais voulu t'enfoncer.

\- Et dire que c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire !

Matthew voulut lui répondre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui parlait de ce garçon, et que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Alfred n'était pas totalement innocent ; en effet, la veille il avait déjà eu des cours de physiques avec Ivan, et n'avait pas été tendre avec lui.

Il soupira finalement.

\- Au moins, ça va ?

\- Non, putain. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, j'ai passé l'après-midi dans des bureaux et à l'infirmerie, ils ont appelé maman qui a dû appeler papa, ma matinée était merdique, mon midi était merdique mis à part ce gâteau au chocolat, ma journée a été un putain d'enfer, non ça va pas !

Son frère leva ses mains devant son buste en signe protection.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- De la glace et des crêpes.

Et ainsi, sans un bruit, Matthew quitta la chambre de son frère, et pas même une minute plus tard des bruits provenant de la cuisine se firent entendre.

Alfred releva la tête pour être sûr que ce n'était pas son audition qui lui jouait des tours.

Mais non, son frère était bien en train de lui faire à manger. Déjà il lui parlait pour la première fois de la semaine, et maintenant il lui faisait à manger.

Est-ce que les gens s'étaient consultés avant pour le faire se sentir comme de la merde ? Il avait l'impression d'être le dernier connard de la Terre, coupable de ses mots et de ses actes immatures. Même ce nouveau Russe avait réussi à lui prouver A + B en un temps record qu'il était simplement le plus insupportable être humain du monde.

Il détestait sérieusement sa vie.

En entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et le nouveau arrivant engager une conversation enflammée avec son frère, Alfred compris que son père était de retour et qu'il devait fermer sa porte à clef. Il estimait sa journée avoir été assez détestable comme ça.

Et en effet, en bas, Arthur Kirkland était arrivé chez lui en tornade, remarquant à peine l'un de ses deux fils dans la cuisine.

\- Matthew ? Où est Alfred ?

\- D-Dans sa chambre…

\- Merci.

Et sur ce il prit à peine le temps de poser sa boîte de couture, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais en tentant de la pousser, il se heurta contre elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Alfred, ouvre ta porte.

Aucune réponse.

\- Alfred. Je ne vais pas te disputer, s'il te plaît, ouvre ta porte.

Toujours rien. Arthur commençait à perdre patience.

\- Alf…

\- Tu vas vraiment pas me disputer ? une voix à peine audible lui répondit.

Le père des deux jumeaux soupira.

\- Non.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, et Alfred fit face à l'expression contrariée de son père. Il avait eu tort de lui faire confiance, visiblement.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

\- Un mur, enfin presque, Alfred répondit d'un air las.

Arthur se jeta sur son fils et l'étreignit brièvement avant de s'écarter de lui, les mains serrant ses épaules, l'air grave et inquiet.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va aller si je prends un médicament… il répondit cette fois avec incrédulité.

Son père n'avait plus eu l'air si concerné depuis qu'il était petit. C'était quoi ce bordel avec sa famille tout d'un coup ?

\- Et le traumatisme crânien ?

\- C'était vraiment minime, tu sais, sinon ils t'auraient appelé depuis l'hôpital…

Et de nouveau, son père eut l'air fâché.

\- Qui était ce gamin ? N'a-t-il donc pas eu d'éducation ?!

Avant même qu'Alfred pu répondre, Matthew apparut et fit sursauter son frère et son père lorsqu'il prit la parole (ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer).

\- Je crois avoir compris qu'Alfred n'a pas été inoffensif non plus…

\- Comment ça ?

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Alfred tenta de s'éclipser, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas acquis la compétence d'invisibilité que son jumeau avait perfectionnée avec le temps.

\- Alfred, reste ici et explique-toi s'il te plaît. Comment se fait-il que ce garçon t'aie fait autant de mal ?

\- J'ai… simplement répondu à ses menaces, le regard du blond miel était fuyant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me suis pas laissé faire, c'est tout !

\- Tu l'as frappé ?

Un silence.

\- Alfred, réponds-moi. L'as-tu frappé ?

\- …Possiblement…

\- Alfred !

\- Il l'a cherché !

\- Oh mon Dieu…

Arthur se massa les tempes.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Comment s'en est-il sorti ?

\- C'est moi qui suis tombé dans les pommes ! s'offusqua le jeune Américain.

Matthew avait _encore_ fait son apparition et fit frôler la crise cardiaque à son frère et son père.

\- Euh… Les crêpes et la glace sont prêtes…? tenta-t-il hasardeusement

Le visage d'Alfred s'illumina et il détala à l'étage inférieur, reconnaissant auprès de son frère de l'avoir sauvé.

Au même moment, sa mère rentra du travail et se rua sur son fils, l'étreignant étroitement en répétant des mots rassurants et autres insultes à l'égard de la personne qui avait osé lui faire ça.

Matthew sourit à la scène, et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il aperçut son frère rire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Note de Pink : Désolée pour l'échéance et pour la qualité déplorable ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être productif rapidement et efficacement. Aucune des références musicales de ce chapitre ne m'appartient, évidemment, et je suis assez contente de ne pas non plus avoir mon nom assigné à la marque anglaise « Marmite ».

Je tiens à préciser que ce que disent les personnages n'a rien à voir avec mes avis personnels. En tous cas, en ce qui concerne les propos haineux ou trop engagés que peut tenir en particulier Alfred. Cela ne va pas durer trop longtemps, je vous rassure.

Informations complémentaires & traductions :

Marianne est France, Toris est Lituanie, Ricardo est (un personnage secondaire) Cuba.

« _Big guy_ » que je réutilise souvent est un terme que je trouve beaucoup dans les fanfictions en anglais. Ça veut plus ou moins dire « mon grand », et littéralement, « grand mec ». C'est parce-que je ne trouve pas d'équivalent français que j'utilise directement ce terme-là.

Ah, une autre précision. En Américain, quand on ne sait pas prononcer Ivan correctement (un peu comme les français le prononcent « divan » sans le 'd'), les Etats-Uniens disent quelque chose qui ressemble à « _Aye-vaine_ », Ivan se prononçant normalement « Yves-Anne » (bravo à moi-même je viens d'inventer un nom russo-français) (il faut aimer l'humour sombre pour nommer quelqu'un de la sorte je pense). Je trouve amusant comme chaque pays tente d'adapter les prénoms à leur élocution !

Merci de lire !

* * *

.

II

.

Arthur débarrassa calmement l'assiette vide qui reposait devant le plus âgé des jumeaux, remerciant au passage son second fils d'avoir fait l'effort de préparer à manger. Il prit ensuite la casserole d'eau bouillante pour l'y verser dans sa théière, où déjà des herbes d'Earl Grey reposaient dans leur infuseur. La tension s'était un peu calmée.

Alfred savait cependant pertinemment que la conversation avec son père n'était pas terminée ; il préparait son thé avec trop d'application pour être serein.

Seulement deux raisons justifiaient ce comportement : Soit il revenait exténué du travail et souhaitait lire un bon classique en sirotant une tasse d'Earl Grey, soit il souhaitait discuter sérieusement d'un sujet conflictuel. Il se montrait rarement si composé lors d'un débat, mais lorsque cela arrivait, il n'y avait pas matière à présenter en opposition. En l'occurrence, il ne pardonnait pas l'attitude de son fils, et attendait de promptes explications.

\- Reste ici, Alfred.

Tentative d'échappatoire ratée.

\- Oui papa ? il déglutit, tous les muscles de son dos raidis.

\- Quand est-ce que je peux espérer un éclaircissement quant à ton attitude déplorable ?

Alfred tourna lentement la tête, la bouche ouverte et l'air indigné.

C'était, à son goût, une technique d'approche différente pour suivre celle de la fuite manquée. Une technique d'approche qui avait pour but d'adoucir le jugement hâtif de son père, technique que seul lui utilisait à ce jour, probablement pour le manque d'efficience que cela produisait.

\- Il aurait pu me casser le cou…! fit-il dramatiquement. Est-ce que t'aurais tenu le même discours devant mon cercueil ?!

\- Je t'en prie, jeune homme, épargne-moi tes appels à la pitié et viens-en aux faits.

Son père ne le regardait même pas. Il grommela et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, décidé à en finir rapidement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je lui ai fait un crochet du droit, son nez est tombé, il a pris ma tête et a fait en sorte que la facture de mes lunettes soit salée.

Le père de famille prit un air maîtrisé, comme si la sagesse du monde était contenue dans sa tasse de thé et qu'il venait de s'en abreuver. Il ferma doucement les yeux après avoir repris une gorgée, et attendit encore un peu avant de dire quelque chose. Alfred leva les yeux au ciel. Ce spectacle était pittoresque.

\- Non, imbécile. Il y a forcément un fondement à toute cette brutalité.

Le blond miel fronça les sourcils, le regarda avec des petits yeux, et décroisa les bras de sa poitrine en les levant au ciel, demandant silencieusement un _sens_ à l'emploi de mots aussi _désuets_. Il soupira finalement, et fit retomber ses épaules.

\- Tu verrais sa tête, tu n'aurais aucun doute de ce pourquoi j'ai fait ça, (un rire moqueur lui échappa). Tu vois Depardieu ?

\- Alfred.

L'Américain soupira, agacé.

\- Il vous a insulté.

Un sourcil proéminent s'arqua sur le visage de son père.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à agir de la sorte ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! C'est un salopard, c'est la seule raison !

Personne n'avait l'air très convaincu dans la cuisine familiale. Irrité, l'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser tomber sur son flanc.

\- C'est quoi le problème à la fin ? Je défends l'honneur de la famille et vous m'engueulez.

\- Ha, mais personne ne t'a demandé de casser le nez de quelqu'un pour se faire ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il de répéter de ne pas te battre ? Je pensais qu'on en avait fini.

Alfred ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, le corps en avant afin de se justifier. Mais avant que quoique ce soit ne puisse passer le seuil de ses lèvres, Marianne Bonnefoy, sa mère, prit la parole.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il est secoué, non ? Le jeune idiot qui lui a fait ça était parti pour le tuer.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent encore plus si cela était possible, et il se retint de sauter dans les bras de sa mère. Il reporta alors son attention auprès de son second parent, hochant vigoureusement la tête afin d'affirmer ce qui venait d'être dit. Arthur fronça les sourcils, mais reprit une gorgée de son thé.

\- Si _notre_ jeune idiot s'était comporté de façon plus civilisée, il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie.

Alfred leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois. Ce décor le remmenait des années auparavant, et il se surprit à ne pas trouver cela désagréable.

Après tout, qu'avait-il connu, ces dernières années, mis à part l'hostilité du regard de son paternel ? Pas grand-chose. Pas plus que quelques mots, besoins primaires. « Où est mon sweatshirt ? » ; « Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

Et les rares fois où l'on pouvait considérer qu'Arthur tentait de communiquer et de régler les problèmes qui attaquaient leur vie de famille, les réactions qu'Alfred avait à son égard ne faisaient que le frustrer et lui faire perdre patience. Il ignorait son père de toutes ses forces, se rebellant dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Arthur montait alors dans les tours et la conversation n'avançait pas plus. Cela allait de même pour son frère jumeau ; Alfred se refermait de plus en plus et évitait toute situation dans laquelle il avait à se justifier.

En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être qu'il n'était pas tout à fait innocent dans cette entreprise. On pouvait d'ailleurs affirmer qu'il était le facteur majeur de sa solitude. Mais la tristesse avait si bien réussi à l'embrasser, son étreinte était si confortable qu'il s'y était abandonné et que jamais plus, il n'avait tenté de s'en défaire. Alfred se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était confondu dans sa place de « raté » de la famille, et que tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver n'avait été qu'une raison de plus pour lui de se plaindre. Ce qui était parfaitement pathétique pour un héros de son rang.

\- Détends-toi, Arthur. Alfred ne le refera plus, Marianne lui avait doucement répondu.

Le blond miel reporta son attention sur sa famille ; sa mère lui souriait doucement et s'était placée derrière son mari, ses délicates mains appuyées contre les épaules d'Arthur qui grognait.

 _« Si cela me permet d'avoir de-nouveau l'air intégré dans cette famille, je n'hésiterai pas à la refaire. »_ Alfred pensa alors, à son plus grand étonnement. Il balaya le projet de sa tête avant de s'éclipser de la pièce avec un hochement de tête distrait.

x

En y repensant, peut-être qu'il aurait dû énoncer cet incident ; celui de sa première confrontation avec le Russe. Seul Matthew avait été mis au courant, et ce involontairement. Peut-être qu'il aurait retrouvé cette complicité avec sa famille, qu'il pensait avoir perdu justement, à cause de l'idiotie qu'on lui attribuait systématiquement. Peut-être qu'il se serait plus tôt senti à sa place autre part que dans l'espace, le seul endroit qu'il ne pouvait atteindre.

Ce cirque avait commencé avec une bataille de connaissances.

Pour quelqu'un comme Alfred, découvrir une tierce personne dans la capacité de lui tenir tête sur un sujet comme le système solaire était une aubaine. Une sorte de miracle qui n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les cent ans – un cycle mythique, duquel il n'avait jamais encore pu être témoin, juste fervent croyant. (Il estimait en fait qu'il était de l'ordre de la plaisanterie d'imaginer quelque chose du genre, pour être tout à fait honnête. Il savait bien qu'un cycle mythique était absurde.)

Quoique. Le plus compliqué n'était pas de trouver une personne plus calée que lui en la matière ; mais de savoir qu'elle avait son âge, et qui de surcroît, dans sa classe.

Alors vraiment, de ce point de vue, découvrir Ivan Braginski relevait du fantastique. Dans le meilleur sens du terme.

 _Mais non, ça aurait été trop facile._

Comme d'accoutumée, ce jour-là, Alfred avait atteint sa première classe de physiques avec autant de conviction et de motivation qu'il pouvait en avoir lorsque son père le retenait en otage jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa tartine de _Marmite_. Ce qui, j'ai le regret de l'admettre, était arrivé le matin même.

Il avait remarqué le nouvel élève, mais n'en avait pas tenu compte et s'était presque assoupi sur sa table. C'est seulement quand ledit nouvel élève pris la parole qu'il réagit ; un fort accent slave lui était alors parvenu, mais ce qui l'avait interpellé alors n'était pas la façon dont il disait les choses, mais les _choses_ en elles-mêmes.

Récemment, une étude mettait en doute l'intégration de Pluton au système solaire. Le fait que ce géant Russe (ou peu importe ses origines) soit si sûr de lui quant au fait que Pluton ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir (littéralement) ne plaisait pas au blond qui finalement, sortit de sa transe. Aucune grossière présomption sur l'espace ne pouvait échapper aux sens aiguisés d'Alfred. Que cela plaise à son professeur de physiques ou pas.

Ainsi, avec toute la finesse et l'éloquence dont il avait été capable (lire : fort peu), il avait réuni assez d'énergie afin de crier « Quoi ?! » et rire à l'absurdité qui venait d'être énoncée.

\- Quelles conneries !

D'abord surpris, le nouvel élève s'était tourné vers la cause de l'interruption de sa tirade. Une fois qu'il comprit ce que l'intervenant venait d'exprimer, il sourit de façon menaçante.

\- Je suis curieux d'entendre les arguments d'une personne qui n'était clairement pas impliquée au sujet de la physique, et qui ne manifestait jusque-là aucun intérêt pour.

\- Ha ! Affront ! Moi ? Aucun intérêt pour la physique ?

Le professeur ne fût pas long avant d'au moins tenter de les interrompre.

\- Cette discussion s'arrêtera ici, messieurs.

Le garçon aux cheveux argent eut l'air triste en se retournant vers son professeur.

\- C'est un point pourtant important à traiter, il se plaignit.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Ivan, mais il n'est pas primordial pour le moment. Quant à toi, Alfred, contiens tes émotions et suis le cours pour une fois.

\- Pluton fait totalement parti du système solaire, monsieur, dites-lui !

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et répondit sèchement ;

\- Alfred, la discussion est finie.

On entendit des soupirs agacés dans la salle, ainsi que quelques murmures, avant que l'élève transféré – Ivan, manifestement – ne réplique une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est bien votre truc à vous les Américains, d'être en retard. Pluton n'est plus une planète, elle ne fait pas même la taille de mon pays.

\- Et bien peut-être que si tu étais aussi informé que ce que tu prétends l'être tu saurais que le sujet est encore houleux et qu'on peut toujours l'intégrer à notre système, Pluton !

Le seul adulte de la salle frappa sa main contre son bureau, et les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Encore une fois et vous sortez de mon cours, il siffla.

Les deux concernés s'échangèrent un regard de rivalité avant que le plus petit des deux ne souffle de frustration et ne se laisse tomber dans sa chaise. A tous les coups, il serait retenu en fin d'heure.

Ce qui, évidemment, avait été le cas. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Il avait supporté les reproches en grimaçant et en acquiesçant docilement, écoutant d'une seule oreille. Au cours des remontrances, les origines nationales du garçon avec lequel il s'était battu échappa au professeur et affirma les suppositions qu'Alfred avait précédemment faites. Il s'était ensuite empressé de se donner raison concernant le statut de Pluton en faisant des recherches sur son portable avant de se rater monumentalement.

Il avait envoyé un message à son frère pour le prévenir qu'il y avait maintenant quelqu'un sur Terre qu'il détestait plus que Julchen Beilschmitt, qu'il pouvait se rassurer, puis il avait rejoint ses amis à la cafétéria en revérifiant mille fois son téléphone.

Et voilà où tout cela l'avait mené.

Il soupira. Comment avait-il pu se faire battre si facilement ? C'était embarrassant – et quelque part, il était content que le Russe l'ait frappé, lors de leur deuxième diatribe, au lieu de lui rappeler son manque d'informations qui avait assuré sa défaite. De plus, il avait eût un avantage ; il maîtrisait l'anglais bien mieux que le grand slave. Il avait vraiment honte d'avoir si minablement failli sur un sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Dans un grognement de colère, il se releva et prit son casque, décidé à se vider la tête à travers les classiques de son enfance. C'est en écoutant _London Calling_ qu'il eut soudain un élan d'inspiration et qu'il ne quitta plus ses livres de physiques de la soirée. Il pouvait tout à fait prouver qu'il était capable de s'en sortir en la matière, merci bien.

x

A l'étage inférieur, Arthur soupirait, s'inclinant contre la douce main de sa femme dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça n'est plus arrivé depuis si longtemps, et voilà qu'il recommence…

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, Marianne dit doucement. Il s'est au moins confié à nous. Ça fait du bien de ne pas l'avoir reclus dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas devenu gothique avec tout ça, marmonna le plus jeune des jumeaux.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers leur fils, un sourire entendu se formant sur leurs lèvres. Amusée, sa mère répondit ;

\- Ce n'est pas ta petite-amie qui est passée par une phase similaire, par hasard ?

Matthew rougit, et le téléphone retentit, le sauvant de la situation. Il s'empressa d'aller répondre.

\- Allô ? Oh, Toris ! Non, non, c'est Matthew. Tu es rentré depuis combien de temps ?

Marianne et Arthur se penchèrent afin d'écouter la calme discussion qui se tenait dans la pièce voisine.

\- Qui est-ce, mon chéri ? la belle femme demanda à l'égard de son fils.

\- C'est Toris !

Les deux adultes se toisèrent du regard, étonnés, et Arthur se leva, suivant le mouvement de la brunette.

\- Oui, je te passe papa !

Matthew tendit le combiné à son père, souriant, excité à l'idée de savoir que Toris était de retour.

\- Bonjour, Toris ! Comment ça va ? la voix enjouée d'Arthur résonna dans le séjour.

Malgré les neuf ans qui les séparaient, les jumeaux adoraient Toris.

Cet Américain balte, originaire de Lituanie, s'était présenté à la famille Kirkland alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans ; il pensait d'ores et déjà à payer ses études en faisant du baby-sitting dans le voisinage. Assez confiant, il avait proposé de garder les jumeaux lorsqu'Arthur et Marianne s'en voyaient dans l'incapacité. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent ; ils n'avaient à l'époque qu'un petit appartement qu'ils arrivaient avec peine à maintenir, s'expliquant par le métier de simple caissière que Marianne occupait, la profession de tailleur et couturier d'Arthur leur ramenant de maigres ressources pour une famille de quatre.

Ayant quasiment vu grandir Toris, les deux adultes ne déclinèrent pas le service ; c'est ainsi qu'à plusieurs reprises, ils lui avaient confié leurs enfants. Quelques fois, ils avaient du mal à payer le jeune homme – mais sa détermination à aider autrui les avait séduits. Il pouvait passer les semaines en fin de mois sans se faire payer et en gardant toujours les jumeaux.

Par la suite, lorsque son temps libre commençait à se faire manger par ses études, il arrêta de s'occuper des deux frères. Pendant les années suivantes, cependant, il ne loupa pas les rendez-vous du Thanksgiving que sa propre famille ne fêtait pas. Mais rapidement, sa spécialisation en éducation et psychologie lui prit la majorité de son temps, et les stages aux alentours de son pays d'origine s'accumulèrent avant qu'il n'empoche fièrement ses diplômes. Sans perdre de temps, il avait alors intégré une association russe du nom de « Opora », un centre de réhabilitation pour orphelins sociaux où il prenait le siège d'éducateur spécialisé, ses concours fraîchement passés.

Ainsi, pendant trois années, il se vit dans l'incapacité de passer Thanksgiving avec ses voisins, réduisant leurs contacts à des cartes de vœux et quelques lettres.

En temps qu'orphelin lui-même, il avait trouvé légitime d'apporter son aide à ses pairs en ce qui concernait la réinsertion sociale – mais cela était acquis par Arthur de longue date.

Ce qui était nouveau, cependant, était le projet ambitieux que son organisation avait enfin mis en œuvre l'année même. Projet ambitieux consistant à changer l'environnement d'une famille fort démunie, qu'il connaissait et aidait depuis le début de son voyage, afin d'apporter un soutien plus consistant ; l'aide financière apportée à ce programme avait permis à Toris de regagner le continent Américain accompagné d'un des enfants de ladite famille.

Toris parla de l'adolescent, lui raconta comme il se retrouvait à travers les rêves presque inatteignables qu'il soutenait, et qu'il souhaitait vraiment que ce garçon goûte au fruit de la réussite malgré son statut. Que ce qui le rongeait était un mal dont on pouvait difficilement se défaire, mais qu'il avait confiance en lui. Ici résidait à son sens la nature de son devoir.

Arthur savait ce qu'il était d'être un orphelin sur les terres de l'Est, Toris le lui avait déjà révélé. Seuls les plus chanceux et les plus motivés réussissent à vraiment passer outre les épreuves de l'orphelinat sans se droguer, par exemple – et Toris avait bien précisé que sans ses frères et sa famille adoptive, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir.

Ainsi, il s'était empressé d'annoncer la nouvelle de cette avancée professionnelle à son ami et ancien voisin, aussitôt était-il revenu au pays.

\- _Et toi ? Et les garçons ?_ demanda finalement le Balte.

\- Moi ? Ça va, et on peut dire que le marché de Marianne est florissant.

Un doux rire se fit entendre dans la maison et à travers le téléphone. Arthur eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre en soupirant.

\- Matthew va bien, il me semble, il s'est trouvé une petite-amie, tu le savais ?

\- _Oh ! Si ce n'est pas une nouvelle merveilleuse. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

\- Julia. Mais pour ce qui est d'Alfred… Et bien, depuis que tu es parti, il est toujours si triste. Et récemment, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible, il a été expulsé de son lycée une semaine.

A l'autre bout du fil, le Lituanien resta muet pendant un instant.

- _C'est problématique…_ il avoua pensivement. _Que dirais-tu qu'on se voit dans deux semaines ? Une fois que la sanction est levée pour Alfred ?_

\- Ce serait formidable, Toris. Laisse-nous t'inviter, pour dimanche midi, cela te conviendrait ?

\- _Merci, Arthur. C'est parfait._

\- Et bien au week-end d'après, alors !

Arthur sourit en raccrochant. Le jeune homme qui avait autrefois gardé ses deux garçons lui avait un peu manqué, il fallait se l'avouer : il était parti pour un long voyage de trois ans en Russie, à la recherche de quoi sauver une vie. L'homme blond sentit une certaine fierté l'envahir lorsque les nouvelles s'avéraient positives à la poursuite de ses expériences professionnelles. Le rencontrer après tant d'années – la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait, quoi, vingt-et-un ans ? Si Arthur faisait le calcul correctement, cela lui faisait vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui. Il approchait la trentaine ! Le blond se sentit très vieux un instant.

En vue de résumer ce que ces trois dernières années avaient apporté autant à la famille Kirkland qu'à Toris, se voir était une idée brillante. Alfred et Matthew en seraient ravis.

Arthur s'empressa d'annoncer la nouvelle à son plus jeune garçon et à sa femme.

\- Matthew, va prévenir ton frère, demanda-t-il une fois que tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée avait été tenu au courant.

Le garçon hocha la tête, un grand sourire éclairant son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étage supérieur. Il toqua doucement à la porte de son frère, entendant un lointain son de ce qui lui semblait être les _Clash_. Il ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse.

Alfred commençait alors à douter de l'état de son cœur si son frère continuait à si souvent le terroriser en se téléportant. Il agrippa son casque et le fit tomber précipitamment sur ses épaules, sachant pertinemment que son homologue l'avait vu danser de façon ridicule sur ce qu'il écoutait – du moins son sourire amusé le prouvait. Il s'empara de son livre de physiques et se cacha derrière, pourtant lui-même au bord du rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Matt ?

\- Toris est revenu, on l'a invité le week-end d'après !

Alfred lâcha son livre de physiques et eut la même expression faciale que si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il était maintenant propriétaire de la chaine alimentaire de McDonald.

\- Non ? Sans déconner ?!

Son frère hocha la tête joyeusement, observant la hâte partagée de son jumeau. Il eut l'air de réfléchir un moment, un peu ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mattie ? Alfred demanda lorsqu'il remarqua l'étrange attitude détachée de son frère.

Matthew soupira.

\- Tu sais que Toris revient de Russie ?

\- Hm, oui ?

Il se balança d'un pied à l'autre, le regard posé par terre.

\- Papa nous a parlé d'un adolescent qu'il aurait sous sa charge, ou un truc comme ça, depuis qu'il est revenu… Un adolescent Russe…

Alfred comprit ou il voulait en venir, et son dos se tendit alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement. Il commença à rire nerveusement.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il y en a plein, des élèves Russes transférés cette année ! Et rien ne nous dit qu'il a été transféré dans _notre_ école, de toute façon. Ça ne doit pas se faire si rare. Et puis, si ça se trouve, celui que j'ai rencontré est peut-être de, je sais pas, Biélorussie ! Ils parlent la même langue là-bas non ? Toris n'aurait pas choisi quelqu'un d'aussi stupide, je le sais.

\- C'est vrai que la description qui m'est parvenue est différente de celle que tu nous a donné… Mais ton jugement n'est pas celui que j'écouterais en premier, fit le plus jeune blond pensivement.

\- Hey ! s'offensa Alfred.

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent en chœur, l'un de frustration et l'autre de résignation.

\- Pour l'instant, tu as raison, rien ne nous affirme que ce soit Ivan. Et avec le peu d'information dont on dispose le concernant, on n'est même pas sûrs qu'il ne se soit pas fait expulsé d'un autre lycée. New York est grande.

Alfred hocha la tête, et un silence pendant lequel il fixait, sans pour autant voir, le titre du chapitre de son livre passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Bon. Je révise, déclara-t-il en remettant son casque sans attendre de réponse.

Matthew sourit et soupira en secouant la tête, s'éclipsant de la pièce. _«_ _Alfred qui révise_ , _»_ pensa-t-il avec ironie. _«_ _J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. »_

Ce soir-là, Arthur découvrit le blond miel affalé sur la table basse qui lui servait généralement de bureau, endormi. Il ne le réveilla pas pour le dîner, et retira le casque de ses oreilles.

x

La semaine d'expulsion se passa rapidement.

Toujours assis au premier rang, Alfred regardait d'un œil mauvais le grand Russe souriant. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas sentir ce gars.

Encore emmitouflé dans son écharpe, cet air mystérieux comme s'il avait tout à cacher, Ivan donnait une telle impression qu'on aurait pu penser que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche ne serait qu'une myriade de mensonges grossiers. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air honnête, et Alfred ne comptait plus tous les défauts qu'il lui trouvait. Même s'il était sûrement le seul adolescent de l'école à faire des recherchessur Pluton.

Cependant, c'était aussi le seul adolescent qui avait eu l'audace de le casser en la matière, chose inacceptable. Si le reste de lycée n'en avait rien à faire, cela était incroyablement rabaissant pour son estime personnelle.

Déjà qu'il possédait peu de choses, si on lui piquait en plus de ça son savoir insolite…

Mais peu importait. Il allait leur prouver à tous, à quel point il ne se laissait pas faire et qu'il pouvait parfaitement garder ses statuts d'astrophysicien improvisé. Ce jour-là, Alfred avait été assez déterminé pour ne commencer à somnoler qu'à trente minutes du début de son cours. Chose assez rare pour être relevée.

Le sourire moqueur d'Ivan quand le professeur tenta de recentrer Alfred sur le cours avait tellement énervé ce dernier qu'il s'était résolument promis de ne plus commettre cette erreur une seconde fois. Les siestes étaient à ce jour abolies.

Lors de sa course au savoir, il se rendit graduellement compte qu'il était le seul à s'enflammer, et que le Russe prenait un malin plaisir à le regarder faire.

Ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la colère du blond miel et le faire redoubler d'efforts pour l'écraser. Mais même lors de ses menues victoires, lorsqu'il se retournait fièrement vers Ivan pour le voir bouche bée, impressionné par sa grandeur d'esprit, il ne se confrontait qu'au visage épuré de tout autre sentiment que de fausse modestie alors qu'il prenait docilement des notes, feignant la sagesse et la réserve. Alfred était sûr qu'il se sentait extrêmement intelligent de là où il était. Il allait l'étriper.

Et voilà. Ce salaud le poussait à bout pour qu'il en vienne à prendre des mesures physiques radicales.

Au diable ce qu'on avait tenté de lui inculquer. Il n'allait pas refuser de telles avances. Ce serait comme se défiler face à l'ennemi, et Alfred ne se défilait _jamais_. Enfin. Peut-être devant son père.

Il s'y prendrait donc à l'ancienne ; la fin des cours, devant le lycée, et personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Cette fois, il gagnerait. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte (et il ne veut pas dire par là un deuxième traumatisme crânien, mais plutôt un coup dans la mâchoire, histoire d'avoir l'air héroïque, rajouter un peu de dramatique dans la situation. S'il gagnait trop facilement, ça ne serait pas intéressant), il anéantirait ce petit (oui, bon, grand) prétentieux.

Il se crispa un instant en pensant à Toris, au week-end qui approchait, et à la haute probabilité – niée tant bien que mal – que le garçon qu'il ait ramené soit Ivan Braginski.

Il fit fît de la pensée rapidement, et se focalisa sur son objectif ; il passa le reste de la journée à élaborer un plan d'attaque. A la fin des cours, Alfred était le premier à sortir.

x

Assit sur un muret en face du lycée, Alfred attendait patiemment le slave en mâchant un chewing-gum qu'il avait la ferme intention de très bientôt mettre à la poubelle.

Ivan avait une heure de plus que lui, un cours d'anglais en supplément, de quoi combler ses lacunes ineffaçables. Quelque chose de cet ordre-là. Alfred ne savait pas vraiment car il n'avait en fait absolument pas écouté Ricardo, après avoir obtenu l'information dont il avait fait une nécessité.

Ricardo était un élève Cubain qui partageait nombre de cours avec Ivan. Dans la même situation d'immigration ou au moins d'ignorance sur la langue du plus beau pays du monde, cela semblait évident qu'ils partagent ces cours-là. Non pas que cela ait intéressé Alfred en premier cas.

Il ne pouvait s'avouer qu'à lui-même avoir observé avec attention chaque fait et geste du Russe depuis qu'ils avaient été remis à leur place par le proviseur. Il menait cette expédition périlleuse afin que le slave daigne relâcher son attention et de fait se mettre dans l'embarras d'une quelconque manière. De cette façon, Alfred était persuadé qu'il pourrait réutiliser ce dont il aurait été témoin selon ses désirs de vengeance.

Ainsi avait-il réuni tout le nécessaire pour que ses desseins soient assouvis.

Non pas que cela ait été très concluant jusque-là. Mais le temps des défaites était révolu. Il allait agir activement.

La sonnerie calme du lycée retentit, et le cœur d'Alfred battit la chamade alors qu'il croisait le regard de Ricardo. Il lui accorda son plus charmant sourire. Dieu qu'Alfred détestait Ricardo.

Mais peu importe, car, très bientôt, il pourrait prouver au monde entier qu'il était capable d'anéantir le mal par sa force Herculéenne. En conséquence, ce même monde entier se tournerait vers lui.

Enfin. Il se tournerait vers lui avec une attention différente que celle qu'on lui accordait pour l'instant, du moins. Les regards seraient moins haineux, moins profondément irrités. Quelque chose comme ça.

Bref, un plan de béton qui ne présentait clairement aucune faille.

Il fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum, l'éclatant en sautant du muret, se trouvant spécialement cool lors du minutieux processus. Assez rapidement, il s'approcha d'Ivan et se planta juste en face de lui afin de l'arrêter. Celui-ci soupira en voyant la fierté bombant le torse de l'Américain alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de sûrement indécemment stupide.

\- Tu m'excuseras, il le coupa avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche béante, Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. Contrairement à _certains_ , j'ai des devoirs que j'ai l'intention d'accomplir, afin de _réussir_ mon année. C'est ton problème si tu décides de ne pas le faire, alors écarte-toi, et arrête de blâmer les autres à propos de _tes_ échecs.

Toute arrogance que le blond miel avait pu ressentir précédemment disparût, laissant place à une aveugle colère. Il aurait dû prévoir que ça ne se passerait pas aussi proprement qu'initialement voulu. Il ferma lentement les yeux, et il eut un grand sourire. Il devait rester classe. Ce que disait ce salopard ne le touchait pas.

Il agrippa avec poigne l'écharpe enroulée autour du cou d'Ivan, réduisant drastiquement l'espace entre lui et son ennemi. Ce dernier se figea un instant en réalisant la soudaine proximité qu'il avait avec l'Américain avant qu'une aura sombre ne se dégage de lui. Alfred négligea l'atmosphère ainsi que le mouvement contracté de la mâchoire du plus grand adolescent ; au contraire, il raffermit plus encore sa prise sur son écharpe, le regard planté au sien. Ce qui eut pour effet d'encore plus déranger le blond argent, les poings serrés contre ses flancs, les épaules tendues. Le sourire de l'Américain ne vacilla pas, la rage dans ses yeux parlait à sa place.

\- Non, je ne t'excuse pas, Sainte-Nitouche, cracha Alfred entre ses dents. Et honnêtement, la seule chose que j'ai échoué, c'est de ne pas t'avoir fait bouffer ton écharpe miteuse plus tôt.

Si l'idée lui était passée par la tête d'étouffer le Russe avec sa propre écharpe, ce pour quoi il opta divergea légèrement ; il s'écarta soudainement et emporta avec lui une des deux extrémités de l'écharpe, tirant d'un coup sec dessus, étranglant momentanément Ivan. Ce dernier eut l'air étonné mais ne se laissa pas faire ; il tira à son tour rapidement sur le même bout afin de récupérer un peu d'air. Il empêcha les larmes de tomber, fussent-elles du trop brut manque d'oxygène ou d'une raison tierce, la puissance de traction augmentant sur son écharpe qui se resserrait progressivement autour de son cou. _Qui l'enserrait bien trop._

Il hoqueta d'épouvante lorsqu'une image indésirable se rappela à lui. Ses dents se serrèrent. Il fit un pas en avant, s'approchant du garçon inconscient – qui avait décidé de le tuer – pour se dégager un peu du tissu, mais aussitôt avait-il amorcé un geste en sa direction qu'Alfred en profita pour tirer encore plus fort, l'emmenant quasiment à la rencontre du sol.

Dans un gémissement de douleur et de surprise, il fit un autre pas pour freiner sa chute et tira violemment sur son écharpe, décidé à rapprocher Alfred Kirkland de lui et le dilapider plus tard.

Durant cette manifestation de force incontrôlée, toute pression contre sa peau disparût soudain, trop prématurément pour qu'Alfred ait simplement relâché l'étoffe. Mais alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et que sa colère s'occupait de gonfler ses poumons et de les faire brûler furieusement, la réalisation ne l'avait pas encore atteint.

C'est en relevant la tête vers l'objet de son aversion que l'effroi le traversa, ses yeux s'agrandissant de terreur.

Tout aussi penaud, le blond miel en face observait le long bout de coton dans sa main. Il tourna son regard perdu vers le Russe, des remords traversant son visage.

\- Ivan, je…

Pour la première fois, l'Américain l'appelait par son nom, avec la maladresse Etats-Unienne à prononcer un mot étranger. Il reporta son attention sur le grand fragment d'écharpe, puis de-nouveau sur le Russe qui ne bougeait pas, sous le choc. Des larmes pointaient à ses yeux, mais Alfred avait le sentiment que c'était plus par le temps qu'il avait passé sans les fermer plutôt que par réelle tristesse.

Il comprit qu'il se trompait lorsque les yeux du slave se rétrécirent, les larmes rapidement effacées de ses joues par la paume de ses mains, une rage folle passant à travers ses iris.

Le corps du blond miel se contracta de peur, et il porta la main qui tenait le tissu rosâtre contre sa poitrine, faisant signe de protection avec sa seconde main. L'adolescent en face de lui était en train de frénétiquement proférer des paroles en Russe, ou en Araméen pour ce qu'Alfred connaissait de russe, et pendant un instant il eût peur qu'un démon soit invoqué et le détruise sur-le-champ.

\- Ivan, ok, _big guy_ , tout va bien, t'inquiète pas je vais réparer ça, je suis désolé, Ivan s'il te plaît me tue pas.

La voix du slave était rauque et grave lorsqu'il retrouva ses mots en anglais. Son accent était tellement lourd que le blond miel craignit un instant de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il disait.

\- Dit celui qui vient d'essayer d'étrangler quelqu'un et de détruire un de ses biens.

L'air menaçant fit glapir Alfred qui sursauta en remarquant qu'Ivan s'approchait de lui.

Il décida que c'était une bonne idée de commencer à fuir, et ne tarda pas à mettre en application sa stratégie.

La peur pouvait provoquer bien des choses. L'une d'entre elles était de faire faiblir dangereusement tout manifeste de virilité, impliquant une soudaine amnésie en ce qui concerne la mutation de la voix d'un homme et de se découvrir un talent pour l'opéra, plus particulièrement en tant que contre-soprano. Dans le cas d'Alfred Kirkland, ce fait était d'une véracité étouffante, ajoutant aussi à cela une vitesse insoupçonnée à son corps peu habitué à l'athlétisme.

Pendant dix minutes, Alfred détalait dans les rues New-Yorkaises, cherchant les endroits les plus bondés afin de gagner du temps contre l'immense Russe qui, sûrement, aurait plus de mal à se frayer un chemin dans la foule que lui.

Lorsque la rue de sa maison se présenta, il s'y glissa rapidement et fonça vers la porte sans se retourner une seule fois. Il fit bien car, s'il avait eu l'audace de le faire, il se serait rendu compte d'à quel point Ivan avait été à deux doigts de lui mettre la main dessus. Littéralement.

Il saisit la poignée de sa porte, heureusement ouverte, et la claqua derrière lui, la fermant à clef pour éviter que le Russe ne s'introduise dans sa maison. Il se colla contre dans la tentative de réduire l'impact des coups qui retentirent à travers le bois.

Trois coups plus tard, seulement la voix d'Ivan lui parvint. Il avait sûrement encore un peu de raison en lui, se disait Alfred, et pour une fois il remercia silencieusement les divinités de lui avoir offert une mince chance de communication avec le slave.

Il se retourna vers l'intérieur du foyer, où toute sa famille le regardait, immobilisée dans l'espace, interrompue dans les tâches qu'elle accomplissait avant que l'aîné n'entre en tornade. Alfred eut du mal à avaler sa salive, comme pris en flagrant délit. Il serra contre lui le bout d'écharpe, ne quittant le pas de l'entrée.

Derrière, un homme en colère débitait des gentillesses en russe et plus occasionnellement en anglais, dévoilant ainsi ce que pouvaient cacher les termes inconnus.

\- Tu viens déjà nous présenter ton petit-copain en le ramenant à la maison ? demanda Matthew dans le silence glacial de la maison.

Silence, si ce n'est pour la voix orageuse derrière la porte, bien entendu.

* * *

NdP : Initialement, le chapitre aurait dû être plus long. J'estimais qu'aux alentours des 6000 mots, le chapitre était convenable, alors je me suis arrêtée à ce point-là. Mais assez de remarques triviales pour l'instant !

Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Toute remarque sur les fautes que j'aurais pu laisser est la bienvenue. Si vous relevez quelque incohérence, je suis ouvert à toute proposition ! Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapitre 3

NdP : Désoléééé, il y a eu de nombreux empêchements de mon côté (genre, _deux déménagements_.) pour que je m'attelle à la tache mais je n'oubliais jamais mon très cher "Le Gouffre" ! Plus je réfléchis, plus il s'écarte du concept original, par ailleurs.

J'ai oublié de remercier publiquement mes précédents reviewers, alors : Merci à vous trois, et à **Clemence** pour le dernier chapitre ! Les commentaires boostent.

 **Attention** , ce chapitre contient un certain nombre de gentillesses russo-américaines. Ivan va faire preuve d'un langage fleuri durant la première séquence, en somme. Mais avec le prologue je pense que vous êtes immunisés.

Aussi, ce chapitre fait presque 6600 mots et je vous comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas y aller cul-sec.

.

III

.

Toris attendait avec anxiété son protégé, lançant des regards inquiets à sa montre de temps à autre. Il avait soudain eu peur que l'adolescent ne décidât d'abandonner, et il se perdit dans la folle hypothèse qu'il se droguait. Il prit une grande inspiration. Défaire les nœuds dans son dos et sa gorge. Voilà. Il sourit bêtement. Aucune chance qu'il se drogue.

Il n'empêche que la ponctualité était une vertu qui lui manquait atrocement. Si cela avait pu être offensant outre mesure, que son protégé n'arrive pas à l'heure n'attisait pourtant en lui qu'angoisses et spéculations fantaisistes. Toris devait se faire une raison, pourtant : un enfant si bizarrement agréable ne méritait pas l'attention presque paternelle que Toris lui donnait par inadvertance.

Il décida de sortir de son bureau et d'attendre à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Quelques stressantes minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles il décida de relire les notes qu'il avait prises, mais l'idée que son _patient_ – son patient, pas son frère ou son enfant, Toris, intègre ça – ne soit pas là le hantait. Il finit par mâcher ses lèvres et ronger ses ongles. Impossible de se concentrer. Est-ce que chaque fois qu'il l'attendrait serait aussi stressante ? Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient de retour aux Etats-Unis.

Toute la tension disparût lorsqu'il le vit arriver au loin. Ses épaules se décrispèrent de soulagement et il trottina vers lui presque sans se rendre compte. Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, il le regarda avec inquiétude. Le garçon avait les yeux boursouflés.

x

Alfred observa avec affolement chacun des membres de sa famille, cherchant à travers leurs visages estomaqués le quelconque réconfort d'une réponse à « _Que faire ?_ ». Puis, il regarda le bout d'écharpe qu'il avait dans la main, pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il pensa bien fort : _« Putain de merde, pourquoi j'ai détalé avec un bout d'écharpe dans la main, j'aurai pu simplement lui foutre dans la bouche et me casser ! »_ puis _« Jésus Christ aidez-moi »_ en regardant toute sa famille.

C'est son frère qui bougea le premier, abandonnant rapidement son air étonné pour le regard blasé qu'il portait habituellement lorsqu'il avait compris la majeure partie de la situation dans laquelle Alfred s'était fourré. Un autre coup et d'autres jurons provinrent de la porte, marquant pour le blond miel le point de départ d'une justification.

\- J'ai merdé.

Son jumeau soupira. Désabusé.

\- Sans déconner ? répondit-il assez fort pour couvrir le son d'Ivan qui continuait à proférer des menaces fleuries derrière la porte.

Marianne fronça les sourcils et reposa dans son vase le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle était en train de tailler. Elle s'approcha de son garçon, d'un coup vraiment très menaçante puisqu'elle avait oublié le sécateur dans ses mains.

\- Est-ce le garçon avec lequel tu t'es battu il y a une semaine que j'entends à la porte de ma maison, Alfred ?

Alfred connaissait ce ton et cette expression (et ce sécateur) par cœur. Alfred savait qu'il détestait ça (pas juste le sécateur). Mais, peut-être que le coup de pied contre le bois était assez angoissant à ce moment-là pour qu'il soit un honnête homme et ne se défile pas. Une voix colérique qui s'éloigne… _Merde, non, me dites pas qu'il va enfoncer la porte de ma maison ? Putain il fait chier !_

\- Oui, c'est lui, mais il y a plus important, il balbutia finalement à travers le flux paniqué de ses pensées. Il faut qu'on répare son écharpe. Je l'ai cassée.

Arthur à son tour regarda son fils, incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maintenant ? Quelqu'un est en train de démolir notre maison et tu t'occupes d'une écharpe ? Est-ce une blague ?

\- Non, je te jure papa, c'est primordial je t'en _supplie_ papa.

Il posa sur ses genoux l'ouvrage qu'il était en train d'achever – une commande spécifique de broderie.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait, jeune homme ? son ton se voulait autoritaire – mais même en temps de crise, Arthur Kirkland ne pouvait avoir l'air crédible.

\- Je le referai plus, mais je t'en supplie il faut réparer son écharpe ! S'il te plaît recouds-là.

La mine de son père se renfrogna encore plus et il se décida de mettre de côté la commande qu'on lui avait faite. Il se leva et se plaça à côté de sa femme. Alfred se sentit intimidé (« _De sécateurs et de Britanniques »_ , un ouvrage décrivant les traumatismes infantiles de Monsieur Jones durant son adolescence).

\- Même si j'acceptais, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la réparer s'il me manque le reste.

Matthew, qui était maintenant en train de boire son thé au sirop d'érable devant Netflix, intervint.

\- Il faut ouvrir les négociations, Al, tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

L'aîné envoya un regard noir à son frère, mais admit la raison de ses dires. Nulle autre option ne se présentait à lui que d'essayer de parler et d'expliquer clairement au Russe ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. C'était d'ores et déjà dans la poche, ses talents de stratège ayant déjà fait leurs preuves auparavant _(rires à l'arrière-plan)_.

Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Le seul petit détail amusant ( _terrifiant_ ) était qu'un géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt essayait d'enfoncer la porte de sa petite, sympathique maisonnée. Peut-être même en compagnie d'une division d'infanterie soviétique ou deux. Rien d'alarmant.

Alfred bouscula dramatiquement ses parents dans un slow-motion calculé lorsqu'il se précipita à la fenêtre du salon.

Devant chez lui, aucune armée Russe n'attendait dans des chars le coup de sifflet d'Ivan pour anéantir son chaleureux foyer. Il fût heureux de constater que le slave n'avait pas non plus pensé à prendre un tronc d'arbre ou un bélier. Ou un ours. Ou de ramener à la vie des victimes de guerre pour assouvir sa vengeance à travers des centaines de zombies affamés.

Le grand russe était assis, dos à Alfred, sur la cloison haute de dix centimètres qui bordait le chemin en direction de l'entrée. Ses cris n'étaient maintenant que des paroles frénétiques et préoccupantes, qu'on entendait à peine. Des frissons d'horreur parcoururent le dos d'Alfred. Est-ce qu'il était en train de témoigner d'une incantation Aztèque ?

Il ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre, et regarda une dernière fois sa famille. Des larmes de nostalgie et de regrets pointèrent à ses yeux demi-fermés alors qu'il inspira pour se donner de la force. Il s'était fait à l'idée que ce serait sans doute signer sa mort de tenter quelque approche pacifique avec Ivan Braginski dans ces conditions.

Matthew leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude (burlesque) de son frère. Celui-ci s'éclaircit timidem... virilement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa Némésis.

Ivan tourna violemment la tête vers le bruit, le regard fou de colère et remplit de larmes. Alfred se rendit compte que ce spectacle était encore plus horrifiant qu'un simple sourire provocateur ou un dédain perpétuel.

\- Ivan … ? il demanda d'une petite voix, prononçant son nom comme d'accoutumée, à l'américaine.

Un mot russe agressif qui voulait sûrement dire « quoi ? » retentit. D'autres suivirent, vite rattrapés par la traduction automatique qu'Ivan en fit.

\- Rends-moi ce que tu as fait de mon écharpe, saloperie.

\- Il va y avoir un empêchement parce-que…

L'Américain n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le blond platine s'était relevé et proliférait d'autres injures en russe. Alfred détourna la tête un instant comme pour esquiver les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, et au bout d'un certain moment, Ivan fût à court d'idées et recommençait à pleurer, étouffant des sanglots dans sa gorge. Le visage rouge, le regard cinglant, la respiration lourde et le corps entier en tension, Ivan avait vraiment l'air au bord de l'homicide.

La seule chose qui empêchait le blond miel de se pisser dessus était tous ces tremblements et toutes ces larmes qu'il voyait.

\- Ecoute-moi ! Ecoute-moi, Ivan…

\- Pour quelle raison devrais-je écouter une enflure comme toi ?

\- Parce-que je vais tout arranger, je te promets. Je vais la réparer.

Le slave eut un rire court, dangereux et extrêmement irrité.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu en as déjà assez fait, ordure ? Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Ivan, je te jure que…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne te donne pas la permission de m'adresser la parole si familièrement, il suivit sa phrase par des mots crachés dans sa langue maternelle.

\- Je vais la réparer, bordel ! Je vais la réparer, ok, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé j'avais pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça, mais je vais la réparer, mon père est couturier.

\- T'avais pas prévu ça ? T'avais pas prévu _ça_?! T'avais prévu _quoi_ au juste ?!

\- Ivan je te jure je vais la réparer.

\- Mais je m'en branle, sale chien. Je m'en branle de tes excuses à la con. Rend-moi ce que tu as fait de mon écharpe, et ne m'approche plus jamais !

Alfred ravala la boule dans sa gorge. Il fronça les sourcils pour se donner de la contenance et du courage.

\- Je ne te rends pas ce que j'ai pris. Tu viens la putain de chercher une fois que je l'ai réparée, ou j'appelle les flics et leur dit qu'un étranger détraqué essaie de rentrer chez moi de force en hurlant et défonçant ma porte.

Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon d'apprivoiser le slave, puisque ce dernier haussa les épaules très haut et serra la mâchoire très fort, aussi Alfred ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il exhale doucement et qu'il arbore le plus terrifiant de tous ses sourires – on aurait dit du désespoir, et c'était laid. Ses yeux exprimaient une profonde tristesse. Son visage aurait pu se pétrifier dans cette grimace, comme elle paraissait si forcée, si acide.

\- Si tu fais un seul faux pas, je t'explose la cervelle à mains nues.

\- Je sais que t'en es capable, _big guy_. Tu m'as fait tes preuves.

Alfred se frotta les yeux à la hâte et se précipita vers la porte pour l'entrouvrir. Il pensait que sa fin était arrivée lorsqu'il aperçut le poing du slave prêt à frapper, mais observa comme il tremblait et comme sa main se détendit doucement. Ses sourcils étaient tragiquement arqués, sa vue toujours brouillée par des larmes. Il expira longuement une seconde fois, et Alfred lui fit de la place pour qu'il entre.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ivan. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se contrôler jusqu'ici, mais trouva l'énergie d'ignorer la façon dont toute la famille d'Alfred le lorgnait, comme s'il était un monstre menaçant. Ils avaient tous l'air honnêtement effrayés du grand adolescent. Il ne réussit pas à arrêter la progression de la boule qui lui tordait l'estomac et qui augmentait de volume de plus en plus. Sa respiration se faisait difficile. Il avait peur.

Il fronça les sourcils, mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et assombrit son regard.

Seul Alfred ne semblait pas alarmé en l'instant, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'il était le plus exposé au danger de mort. Étrangement, il avait l'air coupable. Sa main se tendait vers lui dans l'attente de son écharpe, et il sentit son estomac s'alourdir à l'idée de devoir totalement la quitter, fut-ce l'espace de quelques secondes. Pourquoi ne portait-il pas de col roulé ce jour-là ?

Le blond miel ne bougea pas lorsque son homologue décida de se défaire de son vêtement. Un silence pendant lequel tout le monde semblait retenir sa respiration remplit l'atmosphère. Le moment vint où l'écharpe découvrit le cou du grand slave. Alfred ne quitta pas des yeux une seule fois les cicatrices bleuâtres qui traversaient le cou du Russe. Une nausée lui vint et son corps ne flancha que quand il sentit dans sa main la texture du tissu. Il regarda l'écharpe, son attention reportée, et Ivan protégea de ses mains son cou. Il prononça à mi-voix des paroles étrangères, suivies des traductions.

\- Fais vite.

Alfred hocha la tête vigoureusement et implora son père du regard, tenant l'étoffe comme s'il s'agissait du Graal.

Arthur observa sceptiquement le slave, puis tourna son attention vers sa femme. Elle le regardait avec angoisse, mais réussit à former un petit sourire maladroit, tentant par cela de convaincre son mari que ce serait le dernier caprice loufoque qu'ils auraient à subir. Tous deux étaient assez lucides pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas du dernier, mais Arthur abdiqua à la demande silencieuse et prit avec précaution la longue écharpe.

Il se mit rapidement au travail, les deux bouts réunis. La manipulation ne dura qu'une minute, résultante de l'agilité dont faisait preuve Arthur ; il observa avec fierté le rendu propre de son œuvre.

Il ne put admirer trop longtemps, car aussitôt la tâche accomplie, son fils aîné la récupéra avec une douceur qui lui était inconnue jusque-là et la dirigea vers son propriétaire original. Celui-ci ne fut pas long avant de la remettre en place, et Alfred sourit dans son inattention passagère, satisfait.

Aussitôt Ivan avait-il récupéré son bien réparé qu'il s'excusa de son intrusion aux parents de sa Némésis, et lança à cette dernière un regard sombre. Alfred le lui rendit.

\- De rien.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je te dois quelque remerciement puisque tu es celui qui a détruit ce qui est ma possession à la base. Pour une fois que tu as la délicate attention de prendre la responsabilité de tes erreurs, je t'applaudis au mieux.

\- Eh bien, va te faire foutre.

\- Je te retourne le conseil.

Et sur ce, il s'éclipsa.

Une fois assez éloigné de la demeure Kirkland, Ivan relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu, se défaisant de son visage stoïque. Il avait frôlé la crise de panique.

Il était fier de la façon dont il s'en était sorti. Il donnait tout le mérite à sa colère intense qui avait su canaliser son anxiété.

A présent à l'abri de toute menace extérieure, il s'empara de son écharpe recousue à raison de la presque-absente trace de fil cousu, témoin et victime de l'accident précédent, le travail était mené avec beaucoup de précision. Soulagé, il sourit légèrement et frotta son pouce contre l'endroit de la fission. S'il avait récupéré le bout de tissu arraché, il n'aurait pas pu recoudre aussi bien… Occasionnellement, il devrait penser à remercier Monsieur Kirkland, pour cette application. Il essuya les résidus de ses larmes d'une main, et laissa l'extrémité de son écharpe retomber contre son manteau, se dirigeant vers l'orphelinat.

Il avait oublié qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec son référant psychiatrique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voie. Celui-ci le scruta avec surprise et inquiétude. Il s'approcha de lui.

\- Ivan, tu as petite mine. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On peut parler en russe ce soir, s'il te plaît, Toris ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

x

\- C'était la proposition de mariage la plus émouvante à laquelle j'ai pu assister, Al, fit Matthew doucement avec un cynisme considérable. Ivan a tellement été perturbé qu'il s'est sauvé et qu'il a essayé de tuer chacun des membres de ta famille par l'unique force de son aura ! son ton se fit légèrement plus paniqué, murmurant plus à lui-même que vraiment à l'égard de son frère Mais comment t'as pu te faire comme ennemi un mec d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, à quoi tu penses … ?

\- Donc son nom c'est Ivan ? interrompit Arthur qui n'avait même pas remarqué les litanies de son benjamin.

Chacun des deux frères hochèrent la tête, Matthew d'affolement, et Alfred avec une pointe de culpabilité le faisant regarder ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas voir sa mère, car il la devinait sévère, elle aussi.

\- Quelle excuse tu pourrais nous donner maintenant ? Il t'a provoqué et tu as décidé d'agir en animal pour alléger ta colère ? demanda Marianne.

Le blond miel ferma fort les yeux, espérant que le mauvais moment ne passe plus vite ainsi.

\- Regarde-moi, Alfred, sa mère lui commanda. Dis-moi ce que nous t'avons fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça. Personne dans la famille ne t'oppresse, au contraire, et tu ressens toujours le besoin de te bagarrer inutilement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute… ! Alfred releva la tête brusquement.

\- Alors explique-moi de qui elle est. Ce garçon qui pleurait devant mon porche car tu as déchiré quelque chose à laquelle il tenait ? Tu ne semblais pas spécialement fier.

\- Je suis certain que tout cela a commencé avec encore une idiotie minable, grogna Arthur.

Le regard de Matthew croisa celui de son frère. Ce dernier secoua la tête, pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Les yeux attentifs de leurs parents ne manquèrent pas le geste complice.

\- Si tu sais quelque chose, Matthieu, tu me le dis, n'est-ce pas ? sa mère sourit.

\- Euh… Oui, maman, il répondit en français.

Alfred se mit à son tour à changer de langage, s'interposant en utilisant la langue de la maîtresse de la maison.

\- Matthieu, si tu dis quoique ce soit, je jure, la prochaine fois que Julia est là je vous fais chier tout du long !

Sa mère et son frère le regardèrent, l'une de colère et l'autre, blessé, sous le choc.

\- C'est du chantage, t'as pas le droit !

\- J'en suis capable, et je le ferai si tu me trahis.

\- Personne ne parle de trahison, leur mère les interrompit. Je veux des explications, et le déni est un mensonge, Alfred.

\- Je voulais pas lui déchirer son truc, au début !

Alfred baissa la tête, plein de remords. Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge afin de leur rappeler son existence et son petit trou culturel en ce qui s'agissait du français.

\- Je voulais pas lui déchirer son truc, il répéta en anglais. Juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en espèces.

Son frère espérait qu'il resterait en dehors de tout ça, ses parents désabusés. Le blond miel ne releva pas la tête, serra les dents et les poings, et fit demi-tour.

\- Désolé du grabuge. Je ne casserai plus ses machins.

Il monta dans sa chambre, et ne fit plus aucune apparition de la soirée.

x

Plus la conversation avançait, plus Toris était méfiant. Il ne pensait pas qu'Ivan puisse lui mentir, pas dans cet état de faiblesse qu'il montrait à de rares personnes. Ce qu'il redoutait, par contre, était de connaître l'identité exacte du garçon décrit par son protégé. Il avait déjà un prénom.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet Alfred t'as dit pour que tu changes d'avis ?

Ivan, le regard sur le bureau de son éducateur, les mains jouant nerveusement avec son écharpe et des sanglots mal retenus se coinçant entre ses mots, n'arrivait qu'à peine à balbutier quelques phrases rapides en russe.

\- Je, je sais pas. Il m'a juste regardé, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me faire du mal. Il m'a fait très, très peur. Il avait l'air sûr de lui en ouvrant la porte. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire gronder, encore moins par toi. Donc j'ai juste arrêté de crier. J'avais envie de pleurer et de mourir quand je suis entré. Il y avait un autre garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, sa mère aussi, je présume, et son père couturier. Une fois qu'il la recousue, je suis parti. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien dehors, et mon écharpe ne m'a jamais parue plus importante.

Cette façon qu'Ivan avait de dire les choses était curieuse. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon. Dire autant de choses... Impliquant un Alfred au père couturier et au frère jumeau. Il pouvait avoir tous les soupçons du monde, pouvait avoir connu cet Alfred toute sa vie, ça ne devait pas être important dans son travail. Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait y en avoir deux dans la même ville, dans le même coin, dans le même lycée ?

Toris souriait dans une tentative de réconfort malgré son propre malaise. Intérieurement, il pleurait en prenant conscience peu à peu de la situation. Cela devait passer en dernier. En dernier.

Comment allait-il pouvoir mener son travail à bien si Alfred Kirkland entrait dans la vie de son patient ? Cette nouvelle annonçait un cataclysme.

Il imaginait encore le pire : peut-être qu'on le désisterait de sa fonction, peut-être qu'Ivan… Non, le pire serait qu'Ivan doive rentrer chez lui. _Allez, Toris._ Alfred n'était pas si méchant. S'il lui avait cassé le nez et tenté de l'étrangler, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait détruire la vie d'Ivan.

… _Oh mon Dieu_ , mais qu'avait-il fait de mal dans sa vie pour qu'on lui en veuille à ce point ? Voilà ce qui lui arrivait d'avoir toujours fait dans le social.

Il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec son bruyant ex-protégé.

A présent, il devrait compter _Alfred Kirkland_ dans l'addition.

x

Alfred avait rarement l'air embêté ou vraiment fâché quand il était à l'école (une histoire qu'il s'était inventé tout seul racontait qu'il se concentrait à répandre le bonheur pour construire le sien).

Seulement voilà, même si _juste aujourd'hui_ Heracles était hilarant (ça lui arrivait) il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de, tel un adulte respectable et mur, croiser les bras, froncer les sourcils, gonfler les joues et baisser la tête.

Ivan aussi semblait d'une humeur massacrante ; l'effet était juste un tout petit peu différent. Il ne souriait pas, ses cernes semblaient plus lourdes, et de façon générale, il tiquait pour un rien. Un seul livre qui tombe était une erreur impardonnable, et si les autres élèves n'étaient pas pétrifiés de peur, ils se seraient tous jetés à ses pieds pour ramasser l'ouvrage qui avait eu l'idée horripilante de _choir_.

Naturellement, une atmosphère froide s'était installée dans les couloirs ou les salles de cours dans lesquels Alfred et Ivan se croisaient. S'ensuivait une joute d'expressions, promesses d'émasculation et autres joyeusetés étalées sur leurs visages. Le temps semblait ralentir c'était interminable de les voir se tourner autour l'un de l'autre comme des prédateurs se battant pour un territoire.

Seul Ricardo, _un élève aux idées brillantes_ , savait ce qu'il se passait. Et autant dire qu'il ne s'en censurait pas.

A chaque fois que la question se posait, il clamait fièrement, le torse bombé ; « Moi je sais pourquoi Ivan Braginski et Alfred Kirkland se foutent l'un sur l'autre ! » et amenait dans un coin les gens intéressés. Il faisait sûrement payer ses informations.

En partie, Alfred avait deviné que Matthew lui avait expliqué la situation pendant qu'ils s'étaient concertés, lui, Julchen et Ricardo.

Une chose de plus à savoir sur Ricardo et de pourquoi Alfred ne pouvait pas le blairer, si on ne comptait pas le fait qu'Ivan et lui manigançaient des choses internationales : il été entré (c'était un espion à tous les coups) dans le cercle _très privé_ et _très personnel_ de son frère, l'adoré de tous. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il avait si bien séduit son jumeau, il s'était approprié le titre de meilleur ami. Puisque Julchen s'était naturalisée « petite-amie ».

Était-ce un hasard ? Alfred appelait ça un complot, et maintenant Ivan venait s'ajouter dans cette épidémie.

Le plus outrageant était que lorsqu'Alfred avait demandé une explication à son jumeau, sa paire, son _side-kick_ , la personne avec qui il avait laissé une place dans l'ovule, Matthew quoi, il avait _totalement pris le parti adverse_. Le sang avant les "amis" ? Que nenni mon bon monsieur. Cela passait _complètement_ au-dessus de la tête de son frère. Ce traître. Il était sûrement Canadien de toute façon.

Tout cela pour en arriver à ce résultat ; chaque question qu'on lui posait lorsqu'Ivan n'était pas dans le coin était répondue par des phrases concises, abruptes, presque crachées.

Il y eu cette atmosphère acerbe jusqu'à ce que les deux ennemis se retrouvent en physique-chimie. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était une bataille de connaissances sans merci. Rien à cacher ; c'était la guerre. Peu importe la véracité, du temps que cela sonnait juste et qu'il y avait un peu de matière pour soutenir les thèses les plus folles. Au bout de cinq minutes de cours, le professeur (Monsieur Armstrong, il était prédestiné) les interrompait et comprenait que les interroger l'un après l'autre était une idée suicidaire. Chaque élève le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, et il n'avait d'autre option qu'abdiquer et d'abréger leurs souffrances.

Il les retint de-nouveau à la fin des cours.

\- Ce que je vais dire est adressé à vous deux - regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! Je vous serai gré, à tous les deux, _d'arrêter d'utiliser mon cours comme champs de bataille_. Vous dérangez la classe entière.

Ils se taisaient et se toisaient.

\- Si vous voulez prouver quoique ce soit, c'est déjà à vous-même. Faites-le sans un mot, dans vos copies, au lieu des torchons que je lis, (il visait clairement Alfred. Ce dernier serra les dents.) Je souhaite que vous trouviez un accord. La connaissance est utile lorsqu'elle est mise en commun, pas confrontée à elle-même. Je ne veux plus de ça dans mon cours à partir de maintenant ou je le fais parvenir au proviseur et vous fait rester des heures supplémentaires. J'espère que c'est clair ?

Ivan fût le seul à acquiescer.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez sortir.

Alfred détestait tout le monde. Monsieur Armstrong pour le viser clairement, ses parents pour encore et toujours lui trouver des défauts, Julchen et Ricardo pour la ramener, son frère pour prendre leur défense, Toris, et par-dessus tout, Ivan qui foutait tout en l'air depuis qu'il était là.

Il trouverait une manière plus que sournoise de lui faire abandonner son air de supériorité constant. Ce connard le traitait comme un moins que rien alors qu'il lui avait ouvert une voie vers l'entente cordiale. Alfred et sa famille n'étaient pas ses larbins. C'en était fini de lui.

Cette opportunité arriva plus rapidement que ce qu'il ne l'avait envisagée. Alors qu'une fois de plus, ses poumons lui brûlaient de vouloir contredire Ivan et ses inepties hérétiques, le professeur déclara tel un saint tendant une main paternelle en sa direction qu'il y aurait un _contrôle de connaissances_. Ce qui était évidemment synonyme d' _écraser Braginski_. La perspective de le voir pleurer et de se rendre face à un échec cuisant était plus excitante encore que l'idée de lui avoir brisé le nez.

Bien évidemment, toute bonne nouvelle est accompagnée d'une catastrophe à l'échelle intergalactique, généralement quatre fois pire que la bonne nouvelle (il ne faudrait pas laisser les gens croire que le bonheur existe).

\- L'année avance, annonce Monsieur Armstrong, Et nous voilà au moment que vous préférez les travaux pratiques. Vous allez devoir vous mettre par groupe de deux, et ils commenceront en fin de semaine, la semaine prochaine.

Alfred se retourna vers Madison, la jolie et timide déléguée qu'il draguait il y a deux ans. Le choc le percuta comme un camion écrase un hérisson lorsqu'elle l'ignora au profit d'une autre.

Cette période de flottement, ajoutée au fait qu'il restait ignorant sur le fait que _personne ne l'appréciait vraiment_ , le mena rapidement à la solitude.

 _Peu importe, j'aime faire les choses bien, et il n'y a que moi qui puisse réussir à…_

Ivan Braginski se tenait devant lui, un petit sourire flippant aux lèvres.

\- Ah, je suis enchanté de travailler _sur_ toi. Tu es un spécimen tellement négligé, _Kirkland._

C'était forcément un cauchemar.

(Et si Monsieur Armstrong, en se rendant compte de la catastrophe qu'il venait de déclencher, tenta de changer les groupes, ces derniers semblaient comme liés par une force surnaturelle.)

x

Alfred se reprit rapidement. Sa priorité était de réussir à prouver sa supériorité intellectuelle au monde entier, pas de se pencher sur le cas d'Ivan Braginski qui était maintenant officiellement sa paire en travaux pratiques.

Aussitôt assistait-il au cours qui suivait qu'il avait déjà l'esprit plongé dans de l'astrophysique.

Son cerveau ruminait une seule chose : Ivan, son sourire condescendant, sa possible victoire en physiques, sa réaction une fois qu'ils ont été mis en groupe.

Alfred snobait Heracles et Kiku comme s'il ne les avait jamais connu.

Le troisième jour, on le savait de-nouveau braqué. Il n'en avait cure cette fois il avait un but. Quelque chose qui le motivait et l'encourageait, puisque ses parents ne semblaient pas adhérer au concept. Il s'endormit encore dans ses livres.

Au cinquième jour, Alfred se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû ne pas oublier que Toris venait le jour qui suivait. Il écoutait les _Beatles_ et prenait des boissons énergisantes pour noyer la détresse. Quel poivrot, sacré Alfred.

Début du week-end. C'est le stress qui lui fait écouter _Wrecking Ball_ de Miley Cyrus, il jure. Rien d'autre.

Alfred n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Matthew se consterne et lui donne de la glace au caramel beurre salé, car Alfred est très sensible après les nuits blanches à regarder _Love Actually_ et _Titanic_.

Lorsque Toris arrive, il l'imagine sous le joug terrible d'Ivan, mais il n'en est rien. Avec beaucoup de chance, Toris n'a rien à faire dans ces histoires de Braginski.

L'expression bizarrement sérieuse de Toris lorsqu'ils croisent leurs regards n'a clairement aucun lien avec toutes les aventures qu'il a eu avec Braginski. Quelques embrassades, de jolies phrases de bon retour, les yeux brillants d'Arthur (tentant de simuler qu'il est juste satisfait et absolument pas au bord des larmes) et le rire chaleureux de Marianne n'arrivent pas à déconcentrer Alfred.

Toris sourit, remercie, remarque Matthew (avènement national). Alfred ne peut s'empêcher de songer que Toris garde le meilleur pour la fin ; il vient le voir en dernier.

Une pensée le traverse pendant que Toris s'approche de lui, et il se crispe. _"Il va profiter d'un câlin pour me glisser au creux de l'oreille, à l'abri de tout espion, qu'il connaît mes objectifs et qu'il utilisera tous les moyens à sa disposition pour m'en empêcher, y compris d'envoyer des membres du KGB surentraînés qui ont survécu en Sibérie pendant trois mois sans contact avec le monde extérieur…"_

Toris le serre déjà contre lui. Trop brièvement pour que le fût-mobile-Alfred (une pensée à son âme) ne puisse transmettre les informations au bon endroit.

Il ne s'est rien passé.

Sans vraiment avoir compris, Alfred et tout le reste de sa petite famille, plus Toris, sont attablés joyeusement. Ils discutent, Matthew donne un discret coup de coude à son frère lorsque celui-ci reste inerte aux questions qu'on lui pose.

Après un lourd moment pendant lequel Alfred, penaud, cherchait nerveusement de l'aide en se tournant vers ses parents, le silence se brisa à la voix gênée de Marianne relançant la conversation. On ne put alors déterminer si Marianne avait sauvé ou achevé son fils.

Ce dernier tourna très mécaniquement la tête vers Matthew, l'air fantomatique. Son regard disait : _"Matthew, j'ai envie de m'enterrer"_. Matthew répondait alors : _"Tu es déjà enseveli par la connerie, mon frère"_ ou quelque chose du genre puisqu'il lui _riait_ avec _moquerie_ au nez. Pas assez fort pour que les autres s'indignent avec lui, malheureusement.

\- Donc, ce garçon, parle-nous en !

\- Ah, oui…

Alfred aimerait se pendre au moment où Toris lui jette une œillade inquisitrice.

\- C'est un adolescent très sympathique, malgré tous les obstacles qu'il rencontre. (On sent Alfred se détendre à ce moment) Il est assez solitaire, mais très sociable, paradoxalement. Je pense qu'il est timide et réservé, un peu comme toi Matthew, hé… Il sourit beaucoup. Il est un peu dans son monde. Je le sens incompris, mais en même temps quand on vient tout droit de Russie et qu'on débarque aux États-Unis !

Tout le monde rit à cette dernière remarque. Cette façon que Toris a de regarder Alfred efface toute confiance qu'il aurait pu prendre pendant cette description (antinomique d'Ivan).

\- Dis-donc, c'est sûr qu'on ne reconnaîtrait pas ton petit copain si Toris ne te faisait pas des clins d'œil.

Pour rester en forme, Matthew continue de se foutre de la gueule de son frère en débarrassant la table.

x

\- Alors, c'est comment la Russie ?

\- Ça n'a pas changé.

\- Toujours froid, hein ?

Alfred frotte frénétiquement l'assiette préférée de sa chère mère, après le silence de Toris. Il n'y a qu'eux dans la cuisine. Le blond s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Hum, Toris, je me demandais… Comment il s'appelle déjà, ton protégé ?

Le dos du balte se raidit.

\- Alfred…

Un silence. Toris reprend.

\- Tu es le plus à l'aise en français ou en anglais ?

\- Anglais, tu le sais.

\- Alors tu devrais savoir qu'Ivan n'est pas la même personne lorsqu'il parle en russe.

 _Comment peut-il avoir confiance en une langue qu'il connaît à peine ? Avoir confiance en moi lui est déjà un effort surhumain,_ soupire Toris intérieurement.

Alfred cesse de frotter l'assiette. Il répète le nom dans sa tête il l'a toujours mal prononcé.

\- Putaaain…

\- S'il te plaît, Alfred. Sois patient avec lui. C'est très compliqué pour lui en ce moment. Surtout depuis cette espèce de course au savoir que vous faites. Il s'épuise.

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'me suis épuisé. Et au final, quoi ? Je sais que je vais avoir aucune reconnaissance de la part de personne. J'ai jamais autant travaillé, et maintenant j'dois être sympa avec lui alors qu'il se foutait bien que je fasse le minimum syndical pour lui !, le blond s'insurge.

\- Je sais très bien, mais tu vaux mieux que ça. De plus, vous allez devoir faire coopération, tous les deux, non ? Je te connais depuis toujours, Alfred, et je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais tu as fait quelque chose qui ne peut que m'interroger ; tu as réparé ton erreur.

Alfred reste silencieux, hagard.

\- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il riposte, et, je sais pas, qu'on se batte, qu'on devienne des ennemis normaux. Qu'on se batte. D'égal à égal. Puis j'ai flingué un truc important, on dirait, il a chialé alors je l'ai réparé, je suis pas un connard !

Il tourne son dos à Toris, et commence à essuyer les assiettes.

\- Je suis pas un connard. Pourquoi tu cherches à philosopher ?

\- Je voudrais simplement que tu comprennes qu'Ivan n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi j'aurai choisi Ivan plus qu'un autre ?

\- Depuis cette définition bizarre que t'as donné de lui, je me demande sérieusement ce qu'ils t'ont mis dans le cerveau là-bas.

\- Tu vois Al, c'est exactement comme lorsque tu étais petit. Sauf que tu n'es pas passé à autre chose, et que maintenant tu retournes la situation contre les autres. Ne fais pas comme tes bourreaux ; ne t'arrêtes pas juste aux apparences.

Ce que Toris pensait, c'était que des gens avaient déjà frappé Alfred en pensant qu'il était aussi solide que du plomb alors qu'il était sur le point de basculer dans la paranoïa, de s'écrouler totalement sans que personne ne soit là pour récupérer les pièces. Et aussi terrible que cela puisse être, il ne souhaitait pas que ces morceaux ne viennent se coincer dans la gorge d'Ivan et l'asphyxient. Il fallait qu'ils se reconstruisent, mais à la place, ils cherchaient à se détruire.

Et avec tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était juste impensable qu'ils continuent comme ça.

\- Je sais que tu t'en veux pour l'écharpe. J'en ai parlé avec Marianne.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde cafte ?!

\- C'est grave, Alfred. Si tu faisais du bien autour de toi, ta mère m'en parlerait aussi.

Aucune réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le soigner, Alfred, ce n'est pas ce que je te dis. Mais tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui, si tu t'en veux vraiment.

\- Non, c'est mort, je m'excuserai pas.

\- Alfred... Un véritable bienfaiteur assume ses erreurs et les répare. Ivan n'a pas riposté alors qu'il aurait pu facilement vous emmener tous les deux à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas par pitié qu'il ne l'a pas fait, tu t'en es rendu compte. Mais les non-dits n'arrangent pas toutes les situations, il faut qu'un de vous deux tende la main vers l'autre. Si vous êtes vraiment égaux, fais-moi tes preuves et agis comme tel. Tu n'es pas un barbare.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? Pourquoi ça serait pas à lui ?

\- Vous avez tous les deux compliqué les choses pour rien. Je ne peux pas prédire ses réactions, mais je peux affirmer que si c'est difficile pour toi, ça l'est aussi pour lui et qu'il faut que tu sois résistant. Ivan n'est pas un héros, et d'ailleurs il n'y croit plus, peut-être même n'a-t-il jamais cru à ce mythe.

\- J'ai aucune putain de bonne raison de le faire.

Alfred comprenait qu'il avait un tas de bonnes raisons de le faire. Il n'avait rien gagné. Personne ne l'avait soutenu comme il pensait que ça se serait passé si seulement Ivan avait riposté, si seulement il lui avait foutu une droite ou quelque chose du genre qui l'aurait tenu loin de toute culpabilité. Mais trop tard ; il était le seul fautif aux yeux de tous.

Il ne voulait pas que cet état qu'il avait connu après que son frère l'aie abandonné le reprenne. Il ne voulait pas pleurer tous les jours et délirer qu'on ne l'aimait plus, qu'on ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne voulait plus avoir le sentiment que les gens le détestaient plus que ne l'appréciaient.

Il finit d'essuyer la vaisselle dans le silence de ses réflexions. Toris s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas un connard, Al. C'est ta raison.

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, souriant. D'abord étonné, Alfred lui rendit ensuite son sourire.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Toris, même si tu me fais chier d'avoir choisi Ivan.

Le nom était prononcé à la russe.

Toris sourit doucement, rassuré, et songea qu'Alfred Kirkland n'était peut-être pas _tant_ une catastrophe que ça.

* * *

NdP : Alfred s'en est sorti à la fin & _Toris is back in town guys._ Faites vos paris sur qui va gagner ! Je sais pas moi-même donc je parie sur les regrets et l'alcoolisme de Monsieur Armstrong ! (brave homme.) Le prochain chapitre sortira peut-être l'année prochaine donc joyeux Noël et bonne année !


End file.
